Best Friends For Life
by JoeJonasBiggestFan
Summary: Shane and Mitchie were best friends. What happens when Shane moves because of his career and then one day they meet in camp? First Story Ever!
1. Chapter 1

MITCHIE P.O.V

Shane and Mitchie were best friends since she was five and he was seven. They were neighbors. Every day, Mitchie would go and stay at the grays for about hours at a time. Even if shane was a year older than her, he treated her as an equal.

Mitchie was also friends with Shane's brothers, Nate and Jason. Jason was three years older than her and Nate was 3 months older than her. When Mitchie was seven, Shane had to leave because he got signed to a recor deal along with his brothers. Now they are known are connect three. Before they left, Shane gave Mitchie a locket to remember him by,

Mitchie was sitting by the tree in her back yard thinking with her guitar. She too was good at singing. She started to strum softly and then started to sing,

**I've been  
Runnin'  
In circles all day long  
I'm out  
Of breath  
But I'm still goin' strong**

I'm gonna get you yeah  
No matter what they say  
You think I'm losi**n'  
But I always get my way  
Hey**

Don't walk away when I'm talkin' to you  
This ain't no time for your bad attitude  
Don't gimme  
That face  
When you know I'm really down for the chase  
'cause my heart's already in it  
And I'm never gonna quit it  
When you finally gonna get it  
Don't walk away

When I'm talkin' to you  


I felt tears in my eyes and I let them drop.

**You act  
Act like  
That I don't have a clue  
You think  
You know it all  
But I'm so onto you**

You think you've figured out  
Just how to win this game  
I'm on your tracks yeah  
I know every move you make  
Hey

I won't give up just like that  
I'm gonna make you mine  
If it takes everything I have  


**Don't walk away when ****I'm talkin' to you  
When I'm talkin' to you  
This ain't no time for your bad attitude  
Yeah**

Don't gimme  
That face  
When you know I'm really down for the chase  
'cause my heart's already in it  
And I'm never gonna quit it  
When you finally gonna get it  
Don't walk away……….

" Mitchie……."

SHANE"S P.O.V

I was walking to Mitchies house to hang out before I have to leave tomorrow. It's not that I didn't want to go its just that I didn't want to leave Mitchie. When I arrived at her house, I let myself in through the back door. When I saw Mitchie, my mouth dropped. Mitchie was singing.

**Don't walk away when I'm talkin' to you  
When I'm talkin' to you  
This ain't no time for your bad attitude  
Yeah**

Don't gimme  
That face  
When you know I'm really down for the chase  
'cause my heart's already in it  
And I'm never gonna quit it  
When you finally gonna get it  
Don't walk away……….

"Mitchie" I started.

Mitchie turned around, shocked that I had heard her sing " Yeah"

" That was……………amazing" I told her.

"Thanks" she said

I went over and sat next to her by the tree. " How come I've never heard you sing?"

"ughhh……."


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy zoona here Thanks you guys sooooooo much 6 reviews and more than 16 alerts and favorites and just 1 chapter! Thanks!I just wanted to tell you guys to read and review this great new story that a person I know did its called briarwood academy.**

**This story is dedicated to my first reviewer:**

**Tiffyboocullenjonas ! **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitchie P.O.V

" ugh ..u see.." I sighed " I jus thought that if I played for you that you would….." I said.

" That I would laugh?" Shane asked. I nodded.

" I would never laugh at you even if you had the worst voice in the world, witch you don't by the way!" he said.

"Thanks" I replied "so why are you here?"

"Well if you don't want me here ,then I guess I'll leave" he faked hurt and got up.

"No, you know what I mean" I said playfully pushing him.

" Well I wanted to come here cause I wanted make most of my time left" he said looking at his feet.

" Y-yeah" I said, my voice cracking.

" Don't cry mitch I will call and message you lots and lots that you will be telling me to stop. " he said. He reached into his pocket and took out a box. He gave the box to me.

I looked at him questionly and he nodded for me to open it. When I did my mouth dropped. Inside there was a gold locket in the shape of a heart. I opened it to see that there was a picture of me and Shane playing on the beach when we were six. I felt a tear go down my cheek.

" Do you like it" Shane asked nervously.

" No I love it , thank you so much Shane" I said.

Shane smiled " No problem . Now you'll know I'll never forget you and I will always see you when I can"

"promise?"

"promise, now come on lets go inside" Shane said. I nodded and got up. Shane did the same. When we got into the house we went to the fridge, took two cans of diet Dr. Pepper

and went to my room. I plopped onto my bed and Shane sat down on my beanbag.

"So…….."

Soo? Tell me what you guys think! Suggestions are welcomed so REVIEW please  Thanks again for the review you guys are awesome


	3. Chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heyy time for another update ! Thank you so much for the kind reviews ! your awesome! 8 reviews? And only two chapters? That's a first to me****J**

**Anyways here is the third chapter to " Best Friends For Life" ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Camp Rock or The Jonas Brothers becuz if I did, they'd be with me now.**

Mitchie P.O.V

So…… did Nate and Jason get here yet? I asked. Nate went to a songwriting camp in San Diego and Jason was in birdwatchers camp in San Diego too for who knows why. I miss them a lot but I'm sure Shane doesn't really want them to come back. Their parents let them skip school because they had a tutor, but Shane went to normal school with me

" No actually I also came here to ask you if you wanted to go to airport on Saturday morning to get them" shane said.

" sure what time?" I asked.

" they arrive at ten but we have to leave at nine thirty " he replied.

" okay ill be at your house at nine" I said to Shane.

" cool well I got to go home but I'll see you tomorrow at school" he said.

" yeah sure" I replied not really paying attention. He got up and hugged me then got out the door. After he left I took a quick shower and got into my pajamas. Before I slept, I went downstairs to the piano we had and silently played the keys and softly sang,

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

I finished the song and slowly made my way up the stairs. I went out my balcony and saw the view of the streets and people. I smiled. Then I got into bed and pulled the covers on me. I slowly started to drift off

"RING!!!!!" my alarm clock rang . I quickly turned it off and got out of bed. I went to my closet and put on bright red skinny jeans and a black tee-shirt that said" Rock On" and put on my red converses. Then I brushed my hair, then I went downstairs. I saw my mother there making eggs.

When I sat down, my mother put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me and I thanked her. I ate the eggs quickly then made my way to the door so I could go to school. It took me about 8 -10 minutes to get to school walking. I didn't see Shane so when I got inside I went to my locker and got my books for my first class, which was history. I reached the history classroom and took a seat. The teacher began the lesson and I wasn't paying attention. I was looking at the clock waiting for the period to end. I sat their for 20 minutes straight. Tick-Tock Tick- Tock

**Soo? How was it? Review and don't forget to suggest ! I might get the next chapter up by tomorro but we'll see****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy ******** Again thanks for the review you guys are seriously awesome! The song is catch me by DDL but I changed a few lyrics to match.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my most- reviewed reviewer Falling Danger**

**Thnx so much 4 the suggestions ill defenetly use them!**

**Disclaimer: I (sniff) do (sniff) not(sniff) own (sniff ) ANYTHING (scream) ******

Mitchie P.O.V

The next fifty minutes were like the first twenty. When the bell rang, Mitchie raced out of the class and into her next class which happened to be her favorite; music.

" Alright class today we are doing presentations is there anyone that writes songs that could go first?" Mrs. Gomez asked.

I sank down in my chair so she wouldn't see me, but no such luck.

" Mitchie how bout you" Mrs. Gomez asked.

"O-okay" I said .

Before I fall too fast  
hug me quick  
But make it last  
So i can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight i could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while i sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me

See this heart  
Wont settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me

So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I cant open up my heart without a care  
But here i go  
Its what i feel  
and for the first time in my life i know its real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And i can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
So please don't catch me

And if this is it  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me….

of

I opened the eyes I didn't even notice I had closed, and evryones mouthes fell open. Then when they got over the shock, they stated clapping and cheering so loud.

"Thank you " I said and took a seat.

The rest of the day was a bore. I woke op on Saturday and got dressed in a casual dress and got out to walk to the Grey house. An hour later, we were at the airport. We saw Nate and Jason and then we hugged them. We went back to my house, and we watched movies the whole day. I was dreading the day after cause that was the day Shane and his brothers are going to leave. The next morning came and Mitchie was over at Shane's saying bye. After I hugged Nate and Jason, I turned to Shane. At this point I had tears in my eyes.

" aww Mitch don't cry" Shane said as he wiped my tears.

" Your right its just that im going to miss you" I said.

" mee too but I promise I'll call everyday and I will visit lots" Shane said.

" O-okay" I said, voice breaking.

He hugged me then went to the car. He gave me one last wave and then left. I stood at the door for half an hour thinking when he will come and visit again.

Mitchie P.O.V

So that was what happened those days when he left. Since he left, he had called once a month and he visited once. Its been 5 years now, and I'm sixteen and he's eighteen. Its my birthday today. When I got downstairs, I saw my parents, grandparents, my aunt and uncle, cousin, and Sierra. They were standing behind a cake that says" Happy Birthday Mitchie" and they had smiles on their faces. They sang and I blowed my candles.

"now open the presents" my cousing Amy said. I nodded.

First i opened my grandparents. It was a i-phone.I thanked them and then moved to the next present. My uncle Mason and his wife Abigail, and daughter, Melissa gave me a small pakage. I opened it to find my favorite book, A wrinkle in time **(A/n Its really Joe's but I wrote it anyways)** I said my Thank-yous and moved to my aunt Julies present. It was a brand new handbag. I told them I loved it and then moved to Sierras present. It was a photo album of out friendship. I thanked her and moved to my last present. It was from my parents. I unwrapped it and it was a laptop! My mouth dropped and I thanked them a lot. I opened it to see that I had my songs inside and everything.

" And we have another surprise for you" my father said.

" we gave a camp director a sample of when you sang in your room, and he want you to give them your demo and they said if it sounded as good as the sample we gave them, you get to go to the camp!" my mother said, waiting for my reaction.

Then I heard a scream.

DUN DUN DUN! Who was the one who screamed? Review please!! Suggestions and comment and kindly welcomed!!


	5. An

**A/n: Heyy guys? How did you like the last chapter? Well I hope you liked it. Anyways I just wanted to tell you guys that I have a fever and a cough so I cant update the story for the next day or two. I'm really really sorry. I will try as soon as I can**

**-JoeJonasBiggestFan**


	6. Chapter 5

Heyy I know I said that I was sick and I couldn't write chapters but then I saw a review that made me want to update so here it is!! I just wanted to say thanks to all the lovely reviewers that reviewed my stories. You people are serouisly AMAZING.

So here is the 5th chapter of Best Friends For Life! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock or oreos cuz if I did, I'd make the camp rock characters eat different colors of oreos!

Mitchie P.O.V

I realized that the scream came from me. I was going to camp!

" Its called Camp Rock" my father said.

I squealed. Camp rock was a famous camp for performing and stages and jams. I was so exited!

" You can give it to them today and they will email you tomorrow to tell you if you got in and when it will start " my mother said happily. I kissed her cheek and then my fathers and sat talking to my relatives and sierra until they had to go. I said goodbye then eagerly went upstairs. I started to record my voice on my computer. After I finished, I sent it to the address my mother gave me and went to sleep since it was already ten and tomorrow was a school day.

I woke up the next morning. I realized something: Today was the last day of school! I brushed my teeth and checked my cell phone for any messages. There was one from Sierra. I opened it up.

Hey mitch :) r u awake yet? Ready 4 the last day? when u see this message back plz -Sierra

I typed back a reply and put on my clothes. I was wearing a mini skirt with a bright pink t-shirt and matching pumps. I went down, grabbed an apple, and opened the tv. " Shane Gray has gone too far when he stormed out of the set of the new connect three video- I quickly closed the t.v not in the mood to hear about Shane. I went outside to start my walk to school. The school day wasn't that interesting. When I came home, I grabbed oreos and went upstairs to check my email. I found one so I opened it. I spit out the oreo when I saw what was written,

**Dear Ms. Torres**

**We got your video and we think that your voice is outstanding. We would like you to participate in the camp if you would like. If your interested, the camp starts the 5****th**** of July. We hope to see you there**

**Signed,**

**Brown**

**Camp rock head director / owner. **

I squealed. Wait. July 5th? That's the day after tomorrow. I started to grab my suitcase and throw my clothes into them. When I finished, I sat on my bed when words hit my head,

You sing to me  
And in your words I hear a melody  
But in the twilight it's so hard to see  
What's wrong for me

I can't resist  
Until you give the truth a little twist  
As if you're gonna get away with this  
You're not sorry

I quickly wrote them down on my songbook and went to sleep.

The next morning I went shopping for more clothes with Sierra. After we finished we went to lunch in the mall.

" I'm going to miss you Mitch" Sierra said sadly.

" Me too Sierra" I got up and hugged her. The day went by quickly after that.

The morning of the day that she would go to Camp Rock, she was exited. She quickly got dreesed into a mini casual dress( pic in my profile) and said goodbye to my parents and then left. It was a three hour ride.

When I got their I went to the main cabin to get my cabin number and name. I would be in cabin # 42 and its called " Cabin Rock". When I got their, I saw a girl with medium length brown curly hair . She smiled when she noticed that I was there.

" Heyy I'm Caitlyn Geller, who are you?" she asked politely.

" Mitchie Torres" I replied.

" so is this your first year here?" Caitlyn asked.

" Yeah so what do we do now?" I asked

"well the opening speech is starting in five minutes so we should better go" Caitlyn said.

She began to get out of the door and I followed her. We reached there and luckily it was just starting.

" Hi I'm Dee the musical director of camp rock" a woman that looked in her late thirties said.

" Hi dee" we replied

" so this year is all about finding your voice and being who you really want to be. " she said " and this year we will be joined by a celebrity instructor, Shane Gray!" That was all I had heard before it all went black

so how was it? Good? Bad? So So? Please please please review it would make my day! Suggest and review!


	7. Chapter 6

**Heyy guys thanks for reviewing. I know I've said that in all the chapters but its true you people are great! I just saw wizards of waverly place the movie its soooo nice I loved the battle and I loved it when Alex and Justin were nice. This chapter is for all the die-hard fans of the movie just like I am!.**

**So heres the sixth chapter of best friends for life**

**Disclaimer: I miserably do not own camp rock cause if I did, I'd be hanging out with the Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato.**

Mitchie P.O.V

I could hear people talking above me.

" I think she woke up" a unfamiliar voice said.

" Mitchie can you hear me" a voice that I made out to be Caitlyns. I groaned.

" oh thank goodness" the first voice said.

I opened my eyes but then closed them immediately since the light was bright.

Once my eyes got used to the light, I looked around me and saw the a old man in young clothes.

"where am I?" I asked.

" Your in your cabin, you passed out right after Dee said that Shane Grey is going to teach us this year" Caitlyn said.

When she said Shane, I was feeling different thing all at one time.

Excitement. I was exited because I can see Shane again. My best friend. I couldn't wait to tell him about how I have been singing more since he left.

Nervous. What if he doesn't want to become my best friends again? What if he screams at me like they said he did to people on tv? What if he leaves before I get to see him?!

Happy. I was so happy that I can see him. I was happy that I could have someone to really talk to. I was happy to have someone who understood me. Sierra was my best friend but I didn't always feel I can say everything to her.

Sad. Why didn't he keep his promise. Why didn't he ever think about me or ask me to do anything with him anymore.

Angry. Angry because he didn't call me. Angry because he didn't visit as much as he did. Angry because he didn't keep his promise to me. Angry because he was acting like a arrogant jerk to people who love him and admire and look up to him. But most of all, angry because he had forgotten about me. He lied. He said he wouldn't but he did.

A million other thought swarmed throught my head. My head started to spin. Caitlyn noticed this.

" Its okay don't worry just lay down and I'll bring you a glass of orange juice and a pill" she said to me. I nodded than laid down.

After fifteen minutes, I went out to get some fresh air. I was walking toward the dock on the lake, but unluckily for me there was another peson. I didn't bother to look in his face.

" can I sit here with you" I asked, sitting down anyways.

" whatever" said the person, not really caring to who I was either. I noticed enough to release that it was a boy.

" It's pretty out here isn't it" I asked the boy, trying to make conversation.

" why do you care I don't even know you" he said.I looked at his face and I was shocked to find that it was Shane. I was so surprised that I forgot I was mad at him and hugged him tightly.

" get off me you freak" Shane said, disgusted.

" Shane! I'm mitchie. Mitchie torres? Don't you remember me?"

" I have too many fans to remember them all" Shane said not really caring.

" I'm not a fan, you're my best friend. Scratch that, you werevmy best friend I HATE YOU!" and with that I got up and left, tears flowing.

Shane P.O.V

"Shane" how does she know my name? oh that's right I'm famous everybody knows my name." I'm mitchie. Mitchie Torres?" mitchie Torres? That sounds kind of familiar "Don't you remember me? She asked, looking kind of hurt.

"I have too many fans to remember them all" I said, bored.

"I'm not a fan, you're my best friend. Scratch that you were my best friend . I HATE YOU!" gees what was her problem? She got up and stomped away. I snorted. Lots of people claim me their best friend just for the publicity. It's why I started to become a jerk. I got tired of people pretending to be something they're not.

______________________________________________________________________

Mitchie P.O.V

I got into my cabin. Thank goodness no one was there. I sat on my bed with my face in my pillow, crying.

After a half an hour, I felt myself starting to get tired from all the crying and decided that I shouldn't cry over some stupid jerk. So I decided to go to bed since it was already eight thirty.

The next morning I woke up at seven and dressed into sweatpants and an old shirt. I pulled my hair into a messy bun. I grabbed my guitar and opened the door slowly, careful not to wake Caitlyn.

I was walking and stopped at the lake. I put my guitar on my lap and started to strum the notes to a song I have been working on recently,

**Now you told me on a Sunday  
That it wasn't gonna work  
I tried to cry myself to sleep  
Cause it was supposed to hurt**

We stand next to the fire  
As the flame was burning out  
I know what you were thinking  
Before you say it aloud

Don't say you're sorry  
'Cause I'm not even breaking  
You're not worth the time that this is taking

And I knew better  
Than to let you break my heart  
The soul you'll never see again  
Won't be showing scars

oh no no

I felt myself tear up. I let them down, not bothering to wipe them

**You still love her  
I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear  
Everytime you lie Oh  
Everytime you lie**

I woke up the next morning  
With a smile on my face

And a long list of gentlemen  
Happy to take your place  
Much classier less trashier  
Then who you prove to be

How long's it ganna take before  
You see that she's no me

And I knew better  
Than to let you break my heart  
The soul you'll never see again  
Won't be showing scars

oh no no

You still love her  
I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear  
Everytime you lie

At night no way  
I won't be feeling your warm embrace  
That's the price you pay for your mistake  
Goodbye to cheating

So don't say you're sorry  
'Cause I'm not ganna listen

And I knew better  
Than to let you break my heart  
The soul you'll never see again  
Won't be showing scars

oh no no

You still love her  
I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear  
Everytime you lie Oh  
Everytime you lie

Don't say you're sorry  
Ohh yeah  
Don't say you're sorry  
Oohh yeah

The truth is all that I can hear  
Everytime you lie 

" Michelle Demetria Torres is that you?!"

I turned around, shocked that someone had actually heard me sing. When I turned, I saw Nate standing there with his mouth wide open.

" Yeah its me" I said.

For a minute he just stood there, then he rushed to me and hugged me tightly.

" I can't believe this, your actually here. We haven't seen you in what 11 years? I missed you so much I can't believe your actually here in camp rock!" he said all in one breath.

I laughed at his excitement and hugged him back. "me too how are you and Jason? And Denise and Paul?" I asked, meaning to leave out Shane.

" oh they're good. Jason gets weirder and weirder each day. He keeps going on about me building him a birdhouse" he said. I laughed. Typical Jason. " Shane is going to absolutely freak when he sees you" Nate said.

I went back and sat on the bench and began to sob." I d-don't t-t-think so" I said between sobs.

"aww mitchie what happened?" Nate asked, worry evident in his face. I sighed and began to tell Nate what had happened yesterday in my encounter with Shane.


	8. Chapter 7

**Heyy sry for not updating in a while but I was thinking that I was updating too fast and people didn't have time to read the chapters and review. Omg who else is a die- hard fan of the Jonas Brothers???!! I AM!!!! So here we go …again! (LOL)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock * insert extremely sad face here* the Jonas brothers* insert an even ****sadder ****face here***

Mitchie P.O.V

Once I finished, he pulled me in into a hug. I hugged him back and then sniffed.

" I'm sorry, I didn't know it was like that, how could he?" Nate asked.

" I don't know" I said , looking down.

" that song you sang was really good ,did you write it?" Nate asked me. I blushed.

" yeah but it was really that good" I said.

" are you kidding? Its got to be the best song I've ever heard." he said.

" thanks" I said, playing with the locket Shane gave me when we were kids. " Well thanks for hearing me out but I should really get going, breakfast starts in ten" I said.

" okay it was good to see you" Nate said smiling.

" you too" I said. He hugged me again and then left.

I started to walk balk to my cabin when a thought came to me. What if Nate was going to tell Shane that he saw me? I shaked it away and continued walking.

When I got their, I saw that Caitlyn was not their. I out my guitar down and brushed my hair, then left the cabin.

Five minutes later, I got to the mess hall where out meals always were. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and milk and looked for caitlyn. She was sitting with lola. I went over to them and sat down.

" Hey" I said.

" Hey Mitch" they replied.

" so what classes do you have after breakfast?" I asked them.

" I have hip-hop dance with shane and Lola's got vocals with dee how bout you" caityln asked.

" well I have songwritting with brown next, I better get going " I said, getting up to go.

" oh ok see you after class" lola said.

" bye" I said and opened the door.

As soon as I opened the door, I collided to the floor on top of another person.

Shane P.O.V

I woke up the next morning with the same thoughts as last night. Why had that girl looked so familiar?

I shook it off and got up to brush my teeth. I took a shower and got dressed. I put on my black skinny jeans then put a green shirt and my green converse. I realized I had only ten minutes to go to the mess hall before the class I had to teach was staring. Stupid brown. Stupid brothers. Stupid reporters. I walked out of my cabin and started walking to the door of the mess hall.

When I got their, I went to reach for the door, but I swung open instead, and a person fell on top of me. It was that girl that hugged me.

" I'm soo sorry I was-" she stopped once she saw it was me.

" just watch where your going next time" I spat out.

" what a jerk" she said, rolling her eyes. I was shocked that someone talked to me like that.

Then something shimmered with the sunlight reflecting it. I looked towards the light and it was around the girls neck. It was a silver locket. Its looked exactly like the- no its not, it cant be.

" um I gotta go. see you later" I said and ran out.

I ran all the way to my brother, nate cabin. I chose nate because jason wasn't always the sharpest crayon in the box if you know what I mean.

" Yo nate I saw this girl who looked a lot like mitchie torres. And had the same name too. Anyways remember her? The girl I was best friends with since we were kids and had to leave because of my career. Well at first I thought she was a fan but she said she wasn't but I didn't believe her and then I bumped into her in the mess hall and saw a locket that looked a lot like the locket I gave to mitchie before I left and I don't know what to do and-" nate interrupted me.

"Shane slow down stop rambling I know I saw her too" nate said. I looked at him.

" you did?" he nodded "that means I'm not imagining things, she really IS mitchie" he nodded again. I jumped up and down and gave him a hug.

Then I ran out of the cabin as fast as my legs can carry to browns cabin to see where mitchie's is. Just one thought had been in my mind.

I needed to see mitchie NOW

**So how was it? ****Sry for not usuing you idea to Falling Danger its just that singing was common I just wanted different. I'll try to use that in the next chapter.**

**Anyways should the next chapter be the end??? Review please it means the world to me ******** just click that button that says REVIEW STORY/CHAPTER**

**-JoeJonasBiggestFan**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys same reason as the last chapter just wanted to see the reviews. Im so sorry guys. But thanks for reviewing you're the best. Anyways I was going to start a new story soon. Anyone want to give me ideas? I think it will be about Jemi. Anyone interested in co- writing it with me? Pm me so it could be a surprise! So here you go the eighth chapter of best friends for life! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock, but I'm all mopey since I didn't think of it first!**

**Shane P.O.V**

Once I got to uncle browns cabin, I raced in and saw him there.

" Brown what is Mitchie Torres cabin name?" I asked him, hurriedly.

" cabin rock" he said.

" cool thanks a lot Uncle Brown" I said quickly, leaving the cabin.

I quickly raced to the cabin brown told me mitchie was in but I only saw a curly-haired brunette on her laptop. She looked shocked to see me in her cabin.

" have you seen mitchie anywhere?" I asked, pleading she new where my best friend was.

" um I think I saw her by the lake" she said.

" okay thanks" I said.

" no problem" she said, but I was out before she finished her sentence.

I ran towards the lake and saw mitchie sitting on a bench, with her back to me. She was singing softly,

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

At this point I felt tears grow in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away.

" you have an amazing voice" I said.

Mitchie P.O.V

"About us" I sang softly.

It was about Shane and how he forgot about our friendship.

" you have an amazing voice" a voice said.

I turned my head and saw Shane. I let the tears that I had been holding since I started the song to drop.

He came next to me and sat down " I'm sorry I forgot I was just…. I missed my best friend … and when I saw you, I didn't know it was you, you changed a lot, but your voice didn't" he said, smilling. He hugged me tightly, as if letting evrything he had bottled in for eleven years out. I hugged him back.

" I missed you too Shane" I said, crying into his chest.

" aww stop crying mitch" he said.

" why didn't you visit, why didn't you call" I asked him, getting angry.

" after a while of calling you and visiting you, my manager said I've got to get my head more into my work and less into you. When I wanted to visit he came up with interview and photo shoot and even tours so I could focus on my music. I would always think of you and wonder what you were doing. That was the hardest time of my life. After a few years, I got fed up of ignoring you and turned into this jerk everyone sees. I just pushed everyone away even Nate and Jason" shane said, looking down. He had tears falling down his face.

" I know you probably mad at me and even hate me right now but I needed you to know" he said.

" sure I was mad, but I could NEVER hate you shane. How could you think that? You were my best friend. Scratch that you ARE my best friend" I said truthfully. He smile was so big at this point, that I didn't think it could get bigger.

" but you have to promise me you will never do that again and go and apologize to your fans" I said.

" Deal" Shane said, still smiling. I hugged him and he hugged back.

Then we started talking to each other. People would have many things to talk about is they didn't see their best friend in 11 years apart. By the time we were done, it was six in the afternoon.

"do you want to get into a canoe?" shane asked me.

"sure, I'd love to" I replied, smiling.

So did you like it? Please REVIEW I'd be sooooo happy. Sorry its short I'm kinda having writers block so suggestions are more than welcome. In fact it would be a pleasure.


	10. Authors note

**Heyy guys im sooooo sorry for not updating its just part of the reason is that I had 3 tests in the past week and I have 2 tests and 2 quizes this week so im studying very hard. Middle school is a bore. The other reason is that I kind of have writers block so suggestions would be very helpful and id be really thankful. Bye guys. Peace.**


	11. Chapter 9

HEYYY! Sry for not updating in a LONG time but since a couple chapter aga I noticed the people who are reviewing is less I think I should remove this story I don't feel its any good tell me what you think I still don't know I wanted to say something realy important:  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEVIN JONAS!!!!! I LOVE HIM!!! HES SOOOO AWESOME! Again im really soory cuz I cant post for a while cuz my computer has some problem ithink theres a virus so ill get that fixed a soon as I can im really sorry and please tell me what u think_ adios amigos


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Im like super super sorry that I didn't update but one really gets distracted by other things and well…..there really is no excuse so well here you go. Im listening to nick j's oooold song called I will be the light. Any1 know it? ( I made this chapter kind- of long as my way of saying sorry **

**Disclaimer: I (jb) DON'T (jb) OWN (jb) CAMP (jb) ROCK! ( JBJBJB)**

THREE WEEKS LATER

Mitchie P.O.V

Its was after lunch time and we had some free time for the rst of the day. Shane came up to me while I was sitting on a bench and asked me if I wanted to go on a canoe ride.

" so have you written any songs since I was gone?" shane asked me.

" yeah I have but they aren't any good" I said.

" mitchie stop doubting yourself you have amazing voice and your songs are awesome" shane told me, looking me in the eyes. I blushed.

"Thanks. So are you performing at final jam?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

" probably but I still didn't pick a song" he told me. " how about we sing together" shane asked.

" sure, but we don't have a song " I said.

" we'll think of something later but right now lets just enjoy it here " he said. I smiled. We started talking about radom things and two hours part. It was getting dark.

Then the canoe started picking up on the waves and it was rocking back and forth quickly. Anyone could tell that a big storm was coming. Then a big wave came and tipped the canoe over .

SPLASH! CRASH! BOOOM!

When I reached the surface, I was coughing and spluttering since it was kind of deep and we forgot to put on lifejackets. I struggled because I didn't know how to swim.

" shane…." I said trying to tell him that I needed help. I heard something I think it was shane but I couldn't hear clearly because of the loud waves. The waves started to get. Bigger and I couldn't control them . I started coughing and spluttering. Then my head went under water. I tried as hard as I can to hold my breath but after a few seconds, I couldn't anymore. I felt myself lose conciseness slowly and the last thing I heard was someone faintly calling my name………

.

SHANE P.O.V

I tried frantically to search for mitchie but I just couldn't find her. The waves started to get bigger but I always was a good swima so it was no problem. I was worried about mitchie. After a few minutes of searching, I found her trying to get on top of the waves. I started to swim towards her. Then I heard coughing and stopped. I was still long away from her . I saw her slowly going under water My eyes were as wide as oranges.

"MITCHIE!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. I swam as fast as I could .When I reached there, I dived into the water and searched everywhere for her I saw her at the bottom of the lake next to some seaweed I took her and brought her up. I slowly took her to the shore and checked to see if she was breathing. I could hear faint heartbeats. I was now sobbing loudly. I stroked her hair and tried to talk to her.

" mitchie….mitchie can you hear me?......please mitch wake up for me please?" I asked, begging her to wake up.

I took out my cell phone and called nate since it was dark and no one was around

"hey dude whats up"nate asked, oblivious to the matter

" NATE CALL THE AMBULANCE MITCHIE DROWNED" I screamed into the phone, tear falling

" WHAT?! Dude where are you?" nate asked, worried

" I'm at the other side of the other side of the lake I'll get mitchie and carry her to the docks" I said, sobbing.

" ok dude don't worry she'll be ok" nate said.

" I hope so bye" I said

" bye" he said and then I closed the phone.

I went back to mitchie and kissed her cheek, then took off my jacket and put it ontop of her, then carried her up bridal style and carried her back to the docks.

" don't worry mitchie your going to be okay, just hold on just a little bit longer , for me mitch please I don't know what ill do without you please" I said, sobbing madly.

When I was walking there was a thought running throught my head

This was all MY fault.

That only made me cry harder

**Cliffy?? Sort of ! what happened to mitchie? Will she be okay? Reviews if you want to know please it doesn't take long just leave like a word even but I just prefer long ones for suggestions and comments. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and again I'm sorry. So here is something new , I will leave a few questions and you should answer them but don't lie and tell the truth!**

**do you like the jonas brithers newest album " lines, vines, and trying times" ?**

**team edward or team jacob?**

**Who do you prefer selene or demi? No maybes or both **

**Who else is excited about camp rock 2?!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Heyy guys sry for not updating soon just got caught up. Just wanted to telll you that im going on a holiday right now for a few days so I wont update in a while so just wanted to get this in. **

**Here are my answers:**

**yeah my favorite track on there is turn right**

**team Jacob**

**demi! Camp rock girl!**

**Im sooooooooo exited cant wait for it but heard its based on nates character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock, otherwise id put myself instead of demi lovato!**

Mitchie P.O.V

I woke up to see a small white room. Ughhhhh.I realized I was in the hospital.i hate hospitals. Why was I in the hospital? Then I remembered. The boat……the crash……..the storm. I looked around and saw shane sitting on a chair next to me, asleep. I smiled at the sight. I got up from the bed, feeling light- headed at first but then got steady, hen waked into the balcony. I saw my guitar there, so I took it and sat down. I started to play the sound of a song I had wrote a couple days ago.

You've got a face for a smile, you know  
A shame you waste it  
When you're breaking me slowly but Ive

Got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances  
Chances that you're burning through.

I've got a paper and pen  
I go to write a goodbye  
And thats when I know I've

Got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances  
Chances that you're burning through

" that was amazing"

Shane P.O.V

I woke up in mitchie's horpital room and looked at the bed. My eyes went wide. Mitchie wasn't there. I heard a sound coming from the balcony and went to see what it was. I saw mitchie playing on her guitar but decided not to tell her I was there.

Got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances  
Chances that you're burning through

" that was amazing" I said to her.

She turned around shocked then relaxed when she saw it was me. I sat down on the chair nex to her.

" are you okay?" I asked her.

" yeah fine" she said smiling " thanks for saving me"

" no problem that's what friends are for right?"I said to her

" yeah" she said.

Just then the doctor came in.

" hello ms. Torres nice to see you awake I'm doctor Morris." He said.

" when can I get out of here" mitchie asked the doctor. I laughed. Mitchie always had hated horpitals.

" you should be good in half an hour.

" thanks" I said to dr. morris, and he left the room.

"everybody was worried about you" I said to mitchie. She turned to me.

" where are they?" she asked me

" theyre at camp I told them I would stay here until you woke up " I said.

We talked for a long time until a nurse said we could go. I grabbed mitchies hand and led her out of the hospital .

The car ride was the same; talking, laughing, having fun.

We arrived at camp and went inside to mitchies cabin.

"SURPRISE"

**Sorry it was short I just didn't have any inpiration or ideas so please tell me where you want me to go in this story in a review or pm and ill see if I can make it happen. Please review it would mean a lot to me! **

**did you see new moon?**

**Whose you favorite jo bro?**

**Do you like miley cyrus?**


	14. Chapter 12

BACK! Great to be home! Hey guys thanks for the reviews I loved seeing the answers they were fun so from now on I will put a few questions under each chapter! I noticed that most said that they don't like miley! Did you hear that she crashed her tour bus?! That was shocking and unexpected. I will now update once a week maybe more because I have to get everything in with soccer team and piano lessons and all that.

a) still didn't see it though wishing just don't have any time! Looks like its going to be good!

b)JOEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hence the name!!!!!! I LOVE HIM !!!!!

c)I hate Miley. No offense to her lovers but she changed shes acting way older than her age and setting bad examples for people who look up to her.

Disclaimer: I ( down) don't ( down) own (down) camp ( down) camp (down) rock! ( DOWN)

Sry bout that ^^ just listening to down by jay sean I love the part whene lil wayne sings its cool.

Mitchie P.O.V

I blinked. I looked around and saw half of the camp including my parents, brown , Caitlyn, nate, Jason, and many others. I smiled a wide smile.

" thanks guys" I told them.

" no problem mitch" Caitlyn told me. I hugged her.

Then my parents came over and asked me how I was. I told them I was fine and then stated talking to the guys. After a few hours, people started to leave and then it was just me and Caitlyn.

" do you want to practice for final jam, since its just a day away" I asked Caitlyn. She nodded and grabbed her laptop and we headed out to the hills so no one would hear began the music and I started to sing.

It was dark after that so we went to bed. The next day was mostly just practicing for the jam.

I woke up the day of final jam and eat breakfast with Caitlyn, ella, peggy, and the guys. Me and cait practiced until it was almost time for final jam. I wore a old ac/dc tshirt and black skinny jeans and a leather jacker. I made my makeup and fixed my hair . I met up with the guys before and wished them luck . shane was wearing grey pants and a purple tshirt that had something printed on it and a matching grey jacket. Nate was wearing black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket and a blue scarf. Jason was wearing a tshirt with dots and a jacket too. I went to Caitlyn and she was wearing a polka dot dress with leggings.** ( A/N : what they wore for a concert link in my profile and Caitlyn is what she really wore in final jam in the real movie)**

I got to the stage and brown just started to announce the acts.

First was tess, over showy as usual.

Then barron and sander with ella too, great as usual.

After that was peggy, and she was AMAZING! I never knew she knew she could sing this good.

I just realized that I had made lots of great friends here.

I knew that I was coming soon and I started to get nervous. What if they didn't like me? What if I forget my lyrics? What if I fall? I can't do this.

" don't worry you'll do great I know it" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned and saw shane. I smiled and he returned the gesture. " thanks shane" I said, hugging him.

He rested his cheek on top of my head. " anytime mitchie" he replied.

" And now , a most talented and outstanding camper, give it up for mitchie torres!" I heard brown announce.i heard clapping. I felt like I was going to throw up. Shane let go of me and pushed me.

" good luck" I heard him tell me.

I walked onto the stage with my guitar and sat on the stool and adjusted the mic.

" this song goes out to shane for being a great friend and also to the other great friends I made here, including caitlyn so guys this is for you" I said into the mic. I heard a few awws. I took a breath and started to strum while Caitlyn played the background music.

" thank you guys" I said then left. I hear clapping from the audience and sat down to watch the next performance.

" she was awesome, wasn't she? Yeah so I talked my nephew and his band into playing you a song as the closing of this years final jam before the final jam jam session ofcourse. Shane, rock the camp.

" hey guys im shane and were connect three this is a song I wrote a short while ago.

woke up on my roof with my brothers  
There's a whale in the pool with my mother  
And my dad paints the house different colors  
Where would we be if we couldn't dream

I know we get a little crazy  
I know we get a little loud  
I know we're never gonna fake it  
We are wild, we are free  
We are more than ya think  
So call us freaks  
But that's just the way we roll

You've got moves, I've got shoes, let's go dancing  
Pop-and-lock, battle dance against Hanson  
If we lose all the girls they'll be laughing  
Where would we be if we couldn't dream

" so that's the end of final jam" said brown and I saw shane and his band come off the stage. I went to them and hugged them.

" you guys were awesome " I said to them .

" thanks mitchie" they said and nate and jason left

" im really proud of you shane" I said.

" thanks, you were really great too"he told me

" thank you" I said to him

The I saw brown up in the stage to announce the final jam winner

" well now I hold in my hand the name of the contestant that will win this years final jam trophy and a surprise too. The winner this year is………." A drum roll was there and brown paused for dramatic effect." MITCHIE TORRES" he said loudly. I froze.

" come on mitchie go on up there" I hear caitlyn say and she pushed me on stage. I took the trophy from brown and smiled at shane. He smiled at me.

" so mitchie not only do you get this trophy, you also get this suite prize……………… to go on tour with connect three!

**Clifffy? Sorta you have to review to find out! Please it would make my whole week! **

**a) did you see joe's new hair cut? Do you like it or the old joe?**

**b)whats your fave jonas episode?**

**c)do you guys like selenas newest album kiss and tell? Whats your favorite track?**

**Adios**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hola misamigos! Thanks for the awesome reviews. I love you all! I wanted you guys to check out this story called unexpected events by me. It's a jitchie story. I was thinking that I could make them multi- chaptered smitchie ,naitlyn,jella,nitchie, or whatever you would like. Then I thought I could make a chapter with the whole gang too. What do you guys think? Should I do it? **

**Yeah I love his haircut its sooo cute on him but I think I love the old hair but anything on him is good **

**I love this one called forgetting stella birthday. It made me cry .I still haven't seen the double dating but ALL of you said that one was the best. **

**Yeah I heard a few songs my so far fave is I promise you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any camp rock character, otherwise I'd make them make a movie where I live.**

Mitchie P.O.V

I freezed."are you serouis" I asked, not believing what I was hearing.

" yeah ofcourse. This year you will join connect three in their three month tour, with your parents confirmation ofcourse." Brown told me. I screamed. I hugged brown and then shane.

" you were amazing" he told me. I blushed.

"thanks" I said.

" now it time for the final jam jam session" brown yelled into the mic.

The music started and I got into my place

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock on!  
We rock!  
We rock on!

Come as you are,  
You're a superstar!  
The world's in your pocket and you know it.

You can feel that beat,  
running through your feet.  
Heart's racing fast,  
You're rock and rollin'!

I slowly made my way down the steps with shane right next to me. I opened my mouth to sing my part.

All that you need is the music to take you...  
to some other place,  
where you know, you belong!

Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

I looked at shane and smiled. He smiled back and continuid singing.

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
well, the better we sound.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

(We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!)

(We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!)

I stopped in my position with my forehead on Shane's. I was breathing heavily. Shane was smiling widely at me. I smiled back and Shane kissed my cheek.

I stood up and waved at the crowd. I got off the stage and everyone started to congratulate me on winning final jam.

" mitchie" I heard my dad calling

"baby you won" I heard my mom calling from behind me. I turned around and smiled.

" yeah" I said "thanks for bringing me here. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to do anything, and most of all, I wouldn't have seen shane" I told her. " thanks mom,"

" your welcome" she said hugging me. My dad joined the hug. Our small family.

We broke away from the hug. " so can I go on tour with shane ?" I asked, anxious.

" well we'll have to check with the manager of this tour and manage all the details about school and everything, as denise or paul are going with you for adult supervision, im okay with you have to ask your father ." Mom said. I looked at dad. He smiled.

"If that's what you want and if it makes you happy" he told me. I screamed and hugged them.

"thank you thank you thank you" I said, exited.

"you're welcome sweetie, you have a great voice, you need to share it with the world" my dad said. I hugged them and went to tell shane the good news.

" shane, my parents said I could come on tour if of your parents came to!" i told him. He smiled a wide smile and hugged me close.

"you deserved winning you were really awesome, I'm so glad that you're coming" he told me. I pulled away and smiled.

" so when do we start" I asked shane.

" eager are we" he teased.

" yeah I just want to do what I love best" I told him. He smiled.

" well were going in about six weeks" he told me. " I asked brown if you could come to our house in new jersey while you record your album, and he said you could with your parents approval" I was going to say something but Caitlyn cut through.

" oh my gosh, mitchie you won" she told me. I jumped and hugged her " yeah" I told her

" and guess what? Brown said I could come on tour too!" I screamed and hugged her. " I already asked my parents and they said I could go. Brown said im going to help you with producing you're music" she said

"This is going to be so fun"I told her. I said good-bye to shane and went with Caitlyn. We stood talking wit lola and peggy and then a man approached me.

"hello miss torres, im mat adams from the head of the record label. You were outstanding tonight" he said.

" thank you" I told him.

" I was talking earlier to a few people from the label and they were interested in signing a new client and I think you'd be the perfect one" he told me. I was shocked.

"really?" I asked. He nodded.

" we can get you signed in the next week with a few meetings and I heard you're going to go on tour with connect three." I nodded, still in shock.

" do you write your own songs?" he asked. I nodded. " how many do you have" he asked.

" umm maybe about twenty" I said.

"oh that's awesome, would you be interested in making an album?" he asked me. I couldn't believe my luck. Me? An album? It's like a dream come true.

" are you serious? ofcourse I'd want to I'd just have to ask my parents give me a minute" I said.

I found my parent and asked them if I could do it.

" well mitchie if you really want to" my mother said.

"I really do I dreamed of this forever " I told her

Then matt came. " so is it an up" he asked. I looked at my parents. They nodded.

" sure" I said

" great you'll need to come once next week. Do you have more songs you've written so you can put them on an album" he asked. I nodded.

" great so then you can come the two weeks after that and record you're album" he told me

" thank you mr. Adams so much" I told him. He smiled and left. I squealed.

Then after that shane came over looking exited. "guess what? My mom said you can stay a few weeks at our house for the preparation for the tour!" he told me.

" that's awesome!" I told him. I hugged him and he hugged me back.

Shane P.O.V

A WEEK LATER

Mitchie told me that she had met the people in the label and they had it arranged. She will release her album on august 12th , which means in two days. She has an awesome voice. She's supposed to be here any second to stay with us for a few weeks. We're going to be heading on tour in about a month.

**Ring!**

That must be mitchie

So how was it? Please review sometimes I don't feel like reviewing but I do it anyways because I know people get happier when they see a review like me!!!

Jomilla, jaylor, or jemi?

Did you guys like the wizards on deck with Hannah Montana?

Whos your favorite singer?

Whats your favorite Disney movie?

chow


	16. Chapter 14

bonjorno! Thanks for reviewing I love reading your answers!! You guys still didn't tell me what you thought of my one-shot series. Read the last chapter I wrote it on the top. I wanted to see what you think of it because I have a small idea of what to do. Also would you guys check my one- shot called **"unexpected events"** please give it a try. Also this chapter is to all the people who favorited me or alerted my story! You guys are the best. Its also for this awesome writer called live-in-dreamland1 she has AWESOME stories. I have her stories on my favorites in my profile.

Jemi al the way! You never know if Taylor or Camilla will hurt Joe again and Jemi looks so cute.

I didn't finish it but I loved part of it.

JOE JONAS!!!!!!!

CAMP ROCK ( OBVSLY)

Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock, otherwise id make jemi happen.

Mitchie P.O.V

I rang the bell and waited. I could believe I was going to stay with shane and his family it for three weeks! And his house was awesome. It was in the beach part of l.a . it was kind of a beach house. We were going on their jet right to texas, which was my and the boys hometown and we are going to start the tour there. Were going to be hitting 76 states including Europe.

The door opened and I saw those brown eyes I hadn't seen in a while.

" SHANE" I screamed, and jumped on him, hugging him at the same time.

" hey mitchie" he said, stroking my hair. We stood there just enjoying each others company. " I missed you shane" I said.

"mee too mitchie more than you know" he told me. I kissed his cheek and pulled away.

" come on I'm going to show you our house" he told me. he took my hand and took me inside . this big house was even bigger inside. I smelled cupcakes.

" hey shane, who rang the bell?" I heard a familiar voice ask. It was shane's mom. I haddent seen her in such a long time. We entered the kitchen after droping my bags in the corner and indeed there she was taking a sheet of cup cakes out of the oven, still not noticing that we had come in.

"hello paula" I said. She looked up, shicked

"mitchie!" she asked, rushing to hug me tightly.

" yeah its good to see you again" I said, pulling away.

" you your going on tour with the boys right?" she asked. I nodded." Well you go on upstairs nate and Jason are in the game room shane will show you where " she told me. Shane nodded and kissed his mothers cheek Paula looked surprised. I guess she didn't find out that shane was " back to normal"

I followed shane up the stairs and looked at the pictures hanged up their. I stopped at one. It was me and shane at an ice-cream shop and both me and shane were doing funny faces. I smiled at the memory. Shane stopped walking and came back down to me. He smiled once he saw wha I was looking at.

" I never stopped thinking about you mitchie" he told me. I smiled and took his hand and started walking again. As we reached the top, I heard voices and they were most likely coming from nate and Jason.

" haha I beat you nate" Jason called out.

" no, I clearly won Jason" nate said back

" no I won" Jason responded. He saw me and said" oh hey mitchie" and went back to fighting. After realizing what he said he looked back at me and yelled "mitchie!" he said. He came over and hugged me. He released me and I saw that they were playing guitar hero and Nate had won. I told them this and Nate was smirking at Jason. He came over and gave me a hug too. He whispered thanks and I chuckled.

"hey mitch I want to show you something outside" shane said. I nodded and said goodbye to nate and Jason. Jason was still annoyed about nate winning.

We went to the back yard and I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a small pond that was surrounded by stones. There was also a million trees and there was lots flowers because I knew paula loved gardening. There was a pool too with a diving board. There was even a grass field! I loved it here.

He saw my expression and laughed. He took away from the house and there was a tree house there. We got up and looked at the view. It was beautiful.

" I made it with my father when we first got here. At first I thought it was cool and then after I started letting the fame into my head, I really paid no attention to it. I thought you might like it" he told me. I hugged him tightly.

"I do shane soo much"

"I love you mitchie" he told me

" I love you too shane, so much"

I glanced around the tree house and saw an old album. It had tear stains on it. I smiled when I saw the first picture. It was me and shane in his sixth had his arm around me and we both had cake on our faced. I was only four. I smiled As the memory came back to me.

_Flashback:_

_Happy birday shane" I told him, still learning how to talk._

_"thanks mitchie" he told me. Then it was time for the cake. We sang happy birthday and he made a wish._

_"What did you wish for, shane?" I asked._

_" cant tell you then it wont come true" he told me. I huffed. Then pouted._

_"pwease shaney" I said, trying to look sad.._

_" alright , I wished for us to be best friends forever" he told me._

_" awww ofcouwse shane" I said, hugging him tightly. He hugged me back immediately._

_I took some frosting and smeared it on shanes face. I laughed._

_He smirked at me. Before I could ask why he was, he quickly took some frosting off the cake and smeared it all over my face._

_"shane!" I said. He started laughing hysterically and then I couldn't help it, I started laughing too._

_When our laughing dies down, he put his arm around me and said " its only fair._

_Then shane's mom came and snapped a photo of us_

_End of flashback_

Shane came and sat next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder. We saw a couple more old pictures and we recalled the memories.

"hey mitchie, do you want to play with the buggies we have here?"

" you guys have a buggy?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing.

" yeah it pretty cool here" he told me. I stared at him unbelievably.

" this place is awesome!" I said, looking around once again.

Shane and Mitchie herd Paula calling them. They went inside and paula told them they had a guest. They opened the door and mitchie shrieked.

Cliffy! How was it? Good? Bad? . Don't forget to tell me what you think about my series. Review please! It means soo much to me. Can we make it up to fifty? The fiftieth I guess will get a part in this story in the next chapters. You just have to tell me your name and little about you.

do you guys like taylor swift?

Did you guys see what kanye west did to taylor swift a while back?

Whose your favorite all-time celeb?

Well that's it for now.

Join us again nex week for another adventure of………….best friends for life!

LOL =)

adios misamigos!


	17. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing you guys are seriously awesome. Last chap we didn't get to fifty reviews so im just going to make up a character to take place. Did you guys hear that Kevin jonas might be getting married tomoro? I cant believe they are growing up! I mean now Kevin is taken. But seriously I will cry if joe get married! So anyways I wanted you guys to check a story called baby its okay to cry! It's a really good story and the author is getting discouraged because no one is reviewing. And please leave good reviews! Heres the link:

.net/s/5344953/5/Baby_Its_Okay_To_Cry

yeah her songs rock but I hate what she did to joe even if he was wrong!

Yes. I couldn't belive him I don't listen to his songs anymore

JOE JONAS!

Disclaimer: I do not own any camp rock characters, so stop asking.

Mitchie P.O.V

"Caitlyn!" I screamed.

" mitchie!" she screamed back. I was jumping and hugging her. We have gotten close at camp.

" what are you doing here?" I asked, surprised.

" well I was talking to Nate and he said since I produced your song I can come on tour with you!" she said. I screamed and hugged her again. We started jumping. Nate and Jason came down and saw us and laughed.

They each gave Caitlyn a hug and then helped by bringing her suitcase to the guest room.

Shane told everyone else about us wanting to play with the buggies and everyone agreed. We went to their garage and took out the buggies. We saw a girl about my age looking at us. Shane waved at her to come over. When she did, the boys introduced us to her.

" girls this is amy, shes our neighbor. Amy these are mitchie and Caitlyn, out friends from camp" nate said. I shook her hand and so did Caitlyn. " nice to meet you amy" I said to her.

" you too mitchie" she said.

" so are we going to stand here all day or are we going to play" Jason said.

We each got into a car and put on the seatbelt. All of us had a different color. I had red, Caitlyn had orange,amy had yellow, shane had green, nate had blue, and Jason had black.

We chased and raced for an hour then we got bored. So went to a field and saw a basketball net, so we decided to play. It was me, shane, and amy against nate,Jason and Caitlyn.

The final score was 32-24 us being the winners. Then amy had to go home. Nate said he wanted to go to the mall to get some clothes and Jason and Caitlyn said they needed to buy some too. So it was just shane and me.

" so shane what do you want to do" I asked.

" well there is this ice-cream place that's awesome just a few blocks down, want to go there?" he asked.

" sure, just let me get changed, im all sweaty" I said. We went inside and changed our clothes. I wore my favorite jeans and a yellow t-shirt and out light make-up. I put on my shoes and went down. I saw shane sitting on the couch and sat next to him.

" come on mitchie lets go" he said, grabbing my hand and getting up. We told paula what we were doing and then went outside and started walking.

" so shane have you written any new songs lately?" I asked

" actually yeah I have but its still not finished" he said. "how about you?"

" yeah I wrote a song a couple of days ago" I told him.

" can I hear it?" shane asked.

" well only if I can hear yours" I said. " deal"

" so when are you going to record your album mitch?" shane asked me.

" mr. Adams said I should come tomorrow and start recording because we only have three weeks left until the tour" I told him.

" you mind if me and my brothers come mitch?" shane asked.

"of course Shane, cait is coming too" I said.

We got to the place and shane held the door open for me. We went in and went to the counter.

"may I take your order?" the lady asked.

" yes I would like two chocolate marshmallow ice- creams with extra marshmallows please" he told them. I looked at him surprised.

" you remember?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded. I hugged him and the lady came back with our orders. I took out my wallet and fished for some change.

" what are you doing mitchie? im paying." Shane said. I shook my head.

" really shane its okay" I said. He put his hand over mine and stopped me. "mitch im paying and that's it" he said. He gave the lady the money and then we took a seat.

"thanks" I said to shane. he smiled. " anytime" he said.

" so mitchie, are you exited about the tour?" shane asked. I nodded.

" yeah its always been my dream to perform infront of an audience, I just get really nervous" I said. We sat their talking and then decided to go to the park. We sat on the swings and then talked some more. When it was sunset, we layed on the grass and looked at the sun.

" its so beautiful shane" I said .

" yeah it sure is" he said. "we better head back" he said. I nodded and got up, then he did the same. He grabbed my hand and started walking. A few minutes later we got to the house and went upstairs and saw nate and Caitlyn playing dance dance revolution, and that Caitlyn had won.

" man you got neaten by a girl" shane teased nate.

" shut up" he said. We all laughed and then mrs. Grey called us for dinner. We all ate and then watched a movie. Jason sat on the floor with nate and Caitlyn , and me and shane sat on the couch. I got through half of the movie and a felt my eyes closing. I yawned and put my head on shane's shoulder and closed my eyes. After a while I felt someone carry me. I opened my eyes and saw shane taking me to my room.

" go to sleep mitchie" he said.

He layed me on the bed and kissed my forehead and left.

I woke up and glanced at the clock on the side table. It read 5:32. I didn't feel like sleeping to I grabbed my guitar and went to the balcony. I sat on the chair and then stated to play my guitar and softly sing,

hear what you're not saying  
It's driving me crazy  
It's like we stopped breathing in this room  
We're both the last to believing  
I know what you're thinking  
I wish you'd make your move

It's much too quiet in here  
I wanna disappear  
I can't find myself thinking too clear  
It's too quiet in here  
Make it all go away  
Why can't we break the silence, why wait?

It's like you know where I'm going  
Follow me home but I never invite you inside  
I see what you're not showing  
I've got you for nothing  
Be careful with these feelings that we're

It's too quiet in here  
I wanna disappear  
I can't find myself thinking too clear  
It's too quiet in here  
Make it all go away  
Why can't we break the silence, why wait?

this was going to be an interesting tour.

How was it? As always please please please review. I love seeing your reviews. Oh yeah forgot to put this before but when shane and mitchie said I love you, they meant it as friends, not as bf/gf. i don't think im going to make them that. Anyways here it is:

whats your favorite part of Christmas?

Are you guys going to watch the jonas brothers and stevie wonder in the Christmas day parade?

Do you guys like Michael Jackson?

What your favorite song and by who

Bye ^ _^


	18. Chapter 16

Hey guys im really sorry I didn't update soon. Well I was just caught up and well I know that's not a good enough excuse. Anyways enjoy and check out my other stories.

Dislclaimer: I don't own camp rock, otherwise id be overjoyed!

So here are the ages so you don't get confused:

Shane- 20

Mitchie-18

Nate-18

Jason-21

Caitlyn-18

Mitchie P.O.V

I went downstairs to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. When I got there, I noticed that someone was up too.

" hey mitchie"

" hello nate" I said and poured a cup of coffee for myself. I sat down across from nate and sipped from my cup.

"so you exited about the tour?" he asked me. I sipped my coffee, thinking about the question.

"yeah, I want to show people that im not shy, quiet mitchie. I want to show them what I can do" I said. Nate smiled.

"well I know that we weren't all that close, but I'm saying if you ever need something or even someone to talk to, im always here" nate said. I got up and hugged him.

"thanks nate" I said.

We talked for a while and then decided to watch a movie since neither of us could sleep. I put the dvd in and then took a seat on the couch. Nate was lying on the one-seat arm chair. Half way through the movie, I fell asleep.

Shane P.O.V

I woke up and glanced at the clock on my bedside table. **10:05** it read. I got up and took a quick shower and put on my clothes. I headed down and saw mitchie and nate sleeping on the couch. I smiled and headed to the bath room with a cup. I filled it with wated and then dumped it all over nate. He shot up and glared at me. He got up, mumbling about taking a shower.

I woke up mitchie and told herr that we would be going to the recording studio in about an hour.

she got up and told me she was going to take a shower too.

I went into the kitchen and started to make pancakes.

Mitchie P.O.V

I headed out to the bath room and took a quick shower. I dressed in my black skinny jeans and a yellow top. I but on my yellow converse and brushed a comb through my wvy hair. I headed downstairs and could instantly smell pancakes

I sat down on the table and shane placed a plate infront of me. i tasted them and turned to him, mocking shock. "who knew you could cook?" I teased. He pouted.

Soon the others came down and were also teasing shane about his cooking. When it was time, shane, nate, and Jason, and I headed out to the studio.

"welcome mitchie, nice to see you again" mr. adams said.

" you too" I said.

" I'd like you to meet your producer for this album, gary fields" he introuduced me to a man who looked to be in his thirties. I shook his hand

" nice to meet you mr. fields" I said. He shook his head.

" gary please. Now mitchie how many songs have you decided to record?" he asked.

" well I decided on a few they are trainwreck, don't forget, don't walk away, the middle, party, get back, goodbye, see you again, forever and always, and until your mine.

Shane smiled sadly. I guess he noticed that most of the sons were about him.

" well that'll do just fine. You can pick three to do to day and then three tomorrow and four for the day after tomorrow" he told me.

I picked trainwreck, the middle, and party for today. I started the first one,

La de da yeah

You fled from medication cause it only causes pain  
You won't go to the doctor, he keeps callin you insane  
You're lost even when you're goin the right way  
You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy

I finished off the song and did it again just to be safe. We ate lunch from a coffee shop on the building and then came back and started on the next,

knew where I was going when you left the room  
you're the kinda guy that makes me want to  
follow through to you  
I've been trying to leave you for the longest time  
The second that I saw you I just knew I found my right guy

I finshed through that one too and repeated it too.

"that was great michie, take ten" gary told me

We started goofing around and just having a good time. Then we did the last one, and then repeated it.

By that time, it was dinner time. We stopped by this pizza place and ate there. We were just talking randomly when suddenly shanes phone rang. He excused himself and took the call. About a few minutes lated, he came back and had tears in his eyes.

I jumped up and hugged him.

"shane whats wrong?" I asked.

" we-

Hah cliffy. Baisically a filler. Plz review. later


	19. Chapter 17

**Heyy guys thanks for the review. One of you guys said it was short and not my best work. That's probably because I was in a rush and expecting a friend over soon. Sorry about that. So this one is a little bit longer (lolz)! And I noticed that I didn't even write questions on the last chapter but I put some on the bottom. Check it out and tell me your answers I love reading them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock, otherwise I'd freak.**

**Oh yeah and when I said Caitlyn was coming with them, I changed my mind so she isint there.**

Mitchie P.O.V

" we have to get home" he said to me. he pulled out of the hug and we walked over to his brothers.

"dad told us to meet him at the hospital" he said to us.

"why shane? whats wrong?" nate asked his brother, worried.

"mom, shes at the hospital and dad said to come over " he said, not looking us in the eye.

" w-what?" nate asked, voice breaking

"she was in a accident and they said shes having a hard time" he said.

Nate rushed out of the restaurant and got outside. I immiediatly got worried. even thought all of them loved their mother the same, always liked nate better because he was youngest and he was the closest to her. **( a/n if that makes any sense)**

I knew nate was upset. Shane took a seat and sighed, putting his head in his hands. I rubbed his back while Jason paid. Then we headed out to look for nate.

Nate P.O.V

" she was in a accident and they said shes having a hard time" shane said.

I felt myself getting dizzy at the same time. I got up and quickly went outside without a word.

I saw a bench sitting not too far from where I was, so I went over so it and sat down.

I started to think about my mother and I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it

I saw the others coming so I got up and went over to them. Mitchie pulled me into a hug immediately.

"its going to be okay nate" she told me. I just nodded and pulled out of the hug so we could get into the car.

The car ride to the hospital was pretty quiet.

Mitchie P.O.V

When we got the hospital, we rushed to the desk.

" where is paula grey's room?" nate asked.

"3rd floor, room 327" she answered, not looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"thanks" I said and got onto the elevator with the boys and pressed the button.

We got to the floor and saw sitting on a chair looking depressed.

he jumped when he saw us and came over to us

"how is she dad?" Jason asked.

" they're examining her now" he relied sadly. I saw that he was close to tears.

" how did it happen?" I asked.

" she was driving to the store and some stupid driver hit her side of the car. The people here got her phone and called me." he told us.

" shes going to be fine" Jason said and we sat down.

Hours passed until nate told us he wanted to get some fresh air and to call him if their was anything new. Mr. grey said he wanted coffee and went to the vending machine to get some. Jason said he was going to the bathroom so it was only me and shane.

" shane shes going to be fine I promise " I said. He looked at me and smiled sadly.

" I know that mitchie, I just- I don't know what I'd do without her" he said to me. i hugged him tightly and told him that everything will be fine.

" thanks mitchie" he said

We saw the others come back and we waited more.

**A week later**

We were all sitting in the waiting room for days waiting for any news on mrs. Grey.

The doctor came out and walked over to us. We jumped out of our seat and asked him how she was" shes awake now but she has a few broken ribs, a broken leg, bruised face, arms and stomach, and a few other cuts, but she should be just fine" he said.

sighed of relief and ran his fingers through his hair. " can we see her now?" he asked

" sure , but only for a while, shes very tired" he said and walked away.

We walked into the room slowly.

" hey mrs grey" I said. She smiled weakly.

" hey guys" she said.

" how are you feeling, paula?" mr. grey asked her, walking over to her side. We just talked to her until the nurse came in and told us that paula needed to sleep.

A few days later, they let paula out and we realized that she couldn't come on tour with us so Richard (mr grey) was going to stay with us and instead, brown will come along for adult supervision.

I'd have to tell my parents about that later.

**Tour start day**

We loaded the bags into the car because we were flying to dallas in an hour. We said our goodbye's and headed out to start a new adventure.

Sorry I have to leave quickly im going to visit my grandma. Review please.

a)Joe Jonas is…………………..

b)demi lovato should………….

c) miley cyrus is a ……………....

this is from an author called melloveskevin so thanks to her for this idea

xoxo

zoona


	20. An: delay

Hey guys im really sorry that I haven't updated in forever and I understand if you hate me. But my computer caught on to a virus and I was getting it fixed, so I couldn't have updated. So know I just found out I had lost EVERYTHING ON MY USER! So I have absoulutely NOTHING! Im really angry and super mad about it. I hate those stupid viruses. Im not in the mood to write and I hope you understand my situation. I will try to get it done in this week but the key word is _try. _

And we also have exams coming soon and I just cant update then but ill tell you when I cant. And I promise to delete these notes when the story is done. Im trying to make it 100 chapters ……..bye

-zoona


	21. Chapter 18

Hey guys im super super sorry! But I was studying for mid-terms and I was balancing homework and just stupid things like that. So here is chapter 18 and im really sorry. And I read a story a long time ago about mitchie having 12 months to live and then she meets shane in those months, and I didn't have an account yet so I didn't save it in my favorites. So please if you know what its called, please please tell me it's a really great story.

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock Or miley cyrus or justin beiber or taylor swift.

a)Joe Jonas is so awesome!!!!!

b)Demi lovato should go on tour with selena, her bff.

c) miley cyrus is a idiot. Im sorry but I just don't like her.

There are a lot of song mentions in this chap, they are a few of my faves.

Mitchie P.O.V

We're on a plane, boarding right now heading for texas. Shane was sitting next to me and nate and caitlyn were sitting across from them. Nate was talking on the phone, probably with the boys parents, and caitlyn was asleep on his shoulder. Jason was probably sitting with brown somewhere. I looked next to me and saw shane listening to his ipod. I glanced at his ipod and saw he was listening to miley cyrus. I was trying to keep from laughing

I tapped him "what are you listening to, shane?" I asked, playing innocent.

He put his ipod away quickly and said " nothing"

I chuckled " really? Because it looked like you were listening to miley cyrus"

He blushed I laughed." I put it on shuffle, and the song came on, I hate her, I swear" he tried to convince me.

While I was still laughing I managed to choke out " yeah ………uh…...sure"

He huffed and crossed his arms. That just made me laugh even more. After a few seconds, I stopped laughing and turned to shane.

"don't worry, I hate her too" I said. He glared at me and I began to laugh again.

I finally stopped and went out of my seat to get some coffee. I was walking with my two mugs when someone bumped me and I spilled the coffee on me. And it was really hot

" OUCH!" I said, holding my tshirt away from my burned skin.

" im so so sorry miss" the stewardess said.

" its fine, ill just go change" I said

As I passed by shane, he snickered at me and I stuck out my tongue at him. I grabbed a few clothes from my suitcase and headed to the bathroom.

I put on my black skinnies and a black t-shirt that says "rock" in red.

The rest of the ride was pretty much boring and I was dying to get off.

" are we there yet?" I asked

"no" said nate

"are we there yet?"

"no"said Jason

"are we there yet?"

"no" said shane

"……..are we-

"NO!" they all said.

" I was going to ask if we are going to see the tour buses today. Sheesh!" I said

" well brown said were going to spend the night in the hotel, so we can load the buses then well leave early tomorrow morning."shane told me.

" okay" I said,sitting back down in my chair.

I felt my eyes slowly closing but I tried to keep them opened.

" go to sleep mitchie, ill wake you up when we land" he said.

I nodded my head and dosed of.

Still mitchie P.O.V

"mitchie"

"mitchie wake up" I felt someone shake me.

I groaned and turned the other way

"mitchie come on we're there"

I opened my eyes quickly and saw shane peering at me. I smiled and got up to get out of the plane.

We got to the hotel and they told us that their would be three rooms, one for me and cait, one for the boys, and one for brown.

" okay kids you have about two hours, shower, change, do whatever and then well head out to lunch" brown told us

"okay brown" we told him and headed to our rooms.

The boys room was a few doors away from ours. We said goodbye and headed into our rooms.

Nice was an understatement.

It was huge. It had everything. Plasma t.v , mini fridge, stereo, and a hot tub.

I got into the bathroom and had a quick shower and then got out. Caitlyn had one too and then when she came out, we decided to play the stereo.

"what do you want to hear?" Caitlyn asked me

" it doesn't matter, put it on shuffle" I said.

"_party in the u.s.a"_ by miley cyrus.

I started laughing all over again and Caitlyn looked at me weirdly. I shrugged and stopped laughing. We started dancing around the room,singing to the song, jumping on the bed,and laughing at our childness.

After the song was over, another one came on.

"_One time" _by justin bieber_. _

He was a great new artist that was slowly getting more famous everyday.

. We started singing along. Surprisingly, Caitlyn new all the words, so when the song finished, I asked her about it.

" my little sister loves him, so whenever I go into her room, that song is always playing" she replied. I nodded and when we heard the next song, weglanced at each other and laughed

It was_ " burn'n up" _by connect three

We sang it together, I would play shanes parts, and cait would sing nates part, and we both would sing jason parts, making our voice deeper to sound like the boys.

When we finished, we burst into fits of laughter.

We decided to go to the boys after a few songs and see what they were upto.

When we got their,we knocked on their door and Jason opened it.

"hey guys the girls are here" he said to shane and nate, and then got out, saying something about going to see if the hotel had bird houses. That boy is obsessed.

We got in and saw nate asleep on his bed, and shane watching t.v, looking bored.

When he saw us, he smiled and got up.

I put my fingers up to tell him to be quiet. I glanced at nate then at Caitlyn, who was thinking the same thing as I was.

I went into the bathroom and put some water in a pitcher. I went back into the room and dumped it on nate. Nothing. He didn't even move.

" that's weird" I said.

"wait a second" shane told me, coming over standing by nates ear.

"NATE, HURRY UP WERE LATE!"he shouted to nate. Nate jumped out of bed and woke up, looking alarmed.

" what?" he said.

We laughed at him and then he crossed his arms, glaring at us.

"that's so not funny" he said

"oh man yes it is" shane told him.

Well???how was it? Iit was a bit new and I was somehow pleased with how this came out. Tell me what you think and please review.

Did you listen to nick jonas's new song, who I am? What did you think of it?

Niley or Nelena?

Did you guys see Kevin wedding? Do you like Danielle?

Well, peace,love,(cough)review(cough)and jonas.

-zoona :D :) :P


	22. Chapter 19

Hey guys! Im sorry I didn't update sooner but I had midterms and I told some of you that I'd update yesterday but I didn't because I lost trsck of time. And I wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are serouisly the best. 62 reviews and someone people:

Duckvader23: for reviewing each chapter and story I have written . you rock girl. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock or any charecters or plots or anything blah blah blah

YES! I heard it and its awesome thought he is better with his bros but he is still great!

NELENA! I hate miley and nick and selena are just adorable

I saw pictures and I actually think Danielle is awesome. Don't know why just like her.

Mitchie P.O.V

"_I know who you are you got nothin' on me I see, I should've known it from the start you got nothin' on me you can't tell me lies,don't even try cause this is goodbye"_

"thanks everyone" I screamed in to the mic and waved. I took a bow with the boys then ran off the stage. Caitlyn immediately grabbed me into a hug.

"you were great mitchie" she said when she pulled away.

"thanks" I said, smiling.

It was about the third week of tour.

I walked with the boys and caity to their dressing room. We sat there talking until brown came to get us for the meet n' greet.

There was alredy a table ther e so I sat down and Caitlyn sat down next to me and the boys sat down next to her.

A group of people came in and started screaming and squeling and shouting because they got to see their favorite band.

After a while, a I noticed a little girl standing there, completely frozen. i glanced at Caitlyn and she was looking at her too.

I went to her and she looked up at me with big eyes.

" hello, im mitchie, whats your name?" I asked the little girl while crouching down to her level.

"m-mmelissa" she told me, stuttering.

I smiled. "well mellisa how about we go to the table so I can sign your cd. would you like that?" I asked her. She nodded. I grabbed her hand and took her back to the table.

I introduced her to Caitlyn she told us she was a big fan of us both. We smiled and signed her cd. The boys looked at us and came over**.( a/n:Caitlyn did the producing and sometimes sang with mitchie and the boys as back-up)**

"would you like us to sign you cd too?" shane asked the girl.

She shook her head " no I don't like you guys very much, I came to see mitchie and Caitlyn" she said. I stifled to keep in my laughter.

" mellisa honey come on its time to go" a voice I guessed to be her mother said.

" okay, bye guys, thanks for the cd "she told us.

We hugged her "Nice to meet you mellisa." I said as she ran out of the room.

Caitlyn and I let out the laughter we held in.

" its not funny" shane mumbled to us. That just made us laugh even harder.

" come on guys, its time to go" brown said out of who knows where.

"kay brown" Caitlyn said and we got up and left.

It was about six and it was getting dark so we decided to go back to the bus. It was huge and had a bedroom that had two bunk beds and a double bed. And it also had a small recording studio in the back.

I went into the room and took a shower and then caity came and when she finished nate, shane, then Jason took a shower too.

Nate P.O.V

When we finished taking quick showers, it was too early to sleep so we sat down and decided to play truth or dare. Shane began.

"Caitlyn truth or dare" Shane asked.

"dare" Caitlyn said. Shane smirked.

"I dare you to prank call my mother" he told her. Her jaw dropped. I snickered then stopped when I saw her glare.

"that's not fair, isn't there a defult dare?" she nodded

"yeah its either that or shave your head" he told her,smirking once again. She glared at him.

"I hate you" she said, taking out her phone and looking through her contacts.

Caitlyn P.O.V

"if you're mom gets angry, its on your head" I told shane

It rang once and mitchie told me to put it on speaker.

"hello?" said

" hello yes today is uh sheep independence day and you have won a sheep!" I said into the phone, while the others were laughing their heads off.

"caitlyn is that you?" she asked

I gasped and quickly shut the phone. The others were laughing so hard and mitchie actually was laughing so hard tears came out of her eyes. Their laugh was contagious and I started laughing with them.

After the laughter had died down, we continued the game.

"Jason, truth or dare?" I asked

"truth" he

"have you ever killed someone?" I asked Jason.

"no never…but I did swat a fly once, I think her wing broke but shes still alive and I apologized to her" he said. I laughed. Only with Jason would you get an answer like that.

"okay mitchie truth or dare" Jason asked.

" um truth"

"whats your-"

* * *

Sorry it's a little short but it was sort of a filler chapter I have writers block. I don't know how to continue it so please if you have any ideas, tell me. I don't know were I want to go with this story. I also wanted to say how great joe looks in his hair cut. He looks sooo good. But hes all mine, so back off. :D Thanks and review ! its not that far, just press the grey button. You know you want to………

a)did you know that the jonas brothers and miley and other big celebs are making a remake of we are the world by Michael Jackson. What do you think about it?

b) do you guys like nick solo or with her brothers best?

c) are you guys exited for valentines day to come out?

-zoooooooooona:D :):P (XOXO JonasXOXO)


	23. Chapter 20

Hey guys I'm super sorry I didn't update quick enough but it's because my computer is officially broken. It's something with the batteries and all that. So I'm using this computer until I get a new one. And someone said this story has bad grammar, so I might get a beta to help. So about the ages, shane was nine when he left, mitchie was seven and here are the ages now

Shane- 20 Mitchie-18 Nate-18 Jason-21 Caitlyn-18

Also I read my story again and I noticed the part where mitchie drowned is stupid but oh well.I'm sorry again and well I think I should get on with it: P

Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock. There.

YEAH!!!! I absolutely LOVE it!! It's SO cool. Love jb

Nick with his bros. although his music style is different than when he was in the band, it's still amazing, I think he's better with his bros. More Joe ;)

Meh. Just want to see the Taylors. Swifty and tay-tay : )

Mitchie P.O.V

"whats your most embarrising moment" Jason asked me. My jaw dropped.

"no fair" I whined. Everyone laughed.

" so what is it?" nate asked. I thought about it.

"probably when I was eleven, and I was at the mall with my mom. we entered this shop and I saw something cute and went to try it on in the changing rooms. I opened the door which I thought was vacant, and opened up to this old lady changing. She started to get mad and yell at when my mother came over, she started telling her how girls should be more careful and mom was just sitting their smiling and nodding" I told them.

They all started laughing at once and then I joined in.

Shane P.O.V

We have finished a few more cities and have about a month of tour. I woke up this morning at eight and took a shower. I got dressed and headed to the kitchen. No one was up yet so I poured me a glass of orange juice and sat down.

I was just thinking for awhile until the others woke up one by one. Caitlyn was the last one up and it was ten.

"hey sleepy head" mithie said when she came in,sill in her pyjamas, yawning. Caitlyn whacked her playfully.

"so what do you guys want to do today?" I asked them.

"could we go to the mall? I have been wanting to for a while" mitchie said, since we weren't driving to the next state until tomoro.

"sure, are you guys coming?" I asked Caitlyn and Nate.

" sure just give me half an hour" Caitlyn said and headed upstairs, probably to get a shower and change.

I went to find brown in his room and tell him where we were going. He said he was fine with it and to have fun.

I went back to the living room and decided to call my parents. I haven't in a while.

"hey mom" I said into the phone once she had picked up.

"hey shane how are you?"

"fine, you?"

"I'm great your father is taking care of me just well" she said. I smiled. "what are you guys up to?"

" well going to the mall in a bit" I told her.

" well don't let me hold you back, go on then, I'll talk to you later then"

"bye mom"

"bye"

I ended the call and went to find were the guys were.

Nate P.O.V

We arrived at the mall, me and shane wearing a beanie and sunglasses in order not to get recognized. We decided to split up. I went with Caitlyn and Shane went with mitchie. We just walked through the mall and passed this candy stand and Caitlyn face lit up.

"come on lets go there!" she said, dragging me.

"okay okay slow down Caitlyn" I told her.

I waited for her to pick what she wanted. She had filled the whole bag to the top.

" got enough candy cait?" I asked, chuckling.

"shut up" she responded.

She gave the bag to the cashier lady for it to be weighed. She told us the price and I saw Caitlyn opening her purse to get out her wallet. I put a hand to stop her.

"what are you doing?" I asked

"im paying for the candy" she told me, confused. I removed my sunnies to look her in the eyes.

" what? Don't be silly. Im the guys, I should pay" I said and handed the lady a ten. She gave me the change and we started walking again.

"thanks" she told me.

" no problem" I said, putting my sunnies back on.

Mitchie P.O.V

After we had split up and agreed to meet back in two hours, I dragged shane into a clothing shop. I picked up a few outfits and went to try them on while shane sat down waiting for me.

I t was about twenty minutes of trying on clothes and shane had become restless.

"come on mitchie" he said.

" so how do you like this?" I asked, ignoring his earlier plead.

" it's good" he said, not paying any attention

"Shane! that what you said to everything shane!" I told him

"I'm a guy, we don't do this kind of stuff" he said.

" that why I should've gone with Caitlyn instead" I muttered under my breath.

" I heard that" he said.

I got back into my regular clothes and went to pay for the ones I wanted. Shane, being a gentleman, paid for them even after my complaints. I thanked him and we walked out of the shop.

We went into an electronic shop because shane wanted some new headphones.

We finished getting everything we wanted and saw that we still had some time until we had to meet with Nate and Caitlyn, so we decided to go to the food court to get some ice-cream.

I got a cotton candyand shane got chocolate marshmellow. It was delish.

" so have you been writing new songs lately?" I asked shane, throwing our empty cups in the garbage and just resumed walking around.

" yeah I thought of something the other day and its pretty good but it's not finished yet, so you can't hear it" he said, knowing what I was thinking.

I pouted. "Please" I said, showing the puppy dog face. "Pretty please shane?"

"No, that doesn't work on me mitch" he said, although looking away.

"yeah sure shane " I said ,not believing him but not pushing it. I removed his sunnies of his face and put them on.

"hey!" shane said, trying to get them back, but they remained on me.

" oh my gosh! ITS SHANE GREY" screamed a voice. We turned around to see a teenage girl there shocked.

Screams could be heard and we saw a group of people rushing towards us. I looked at shane sheepily.

"oooops" I said. " run?" I asked shakily, looking at the people who were heading towards us.

" oh yeah"

How was it?? It took me about four hours to write this. Im also going to be posting a new story soon that a cr/ppp crossover in a week. I have been writing it for awhile and decided to post it. Please review it would mean so much ot me.

-JoeJonasBiggestFan


	24. Chapter 21

Heyy guys sorry for the late update I forgot um the ppp crossover is up please check it out. Alos I noticed that in my rush, I forgot to put questions up on the last chapter :P so here it is, chapter 21

Disclaimer: I. D.O.N.T .O.W.N. C.A.M.P .R.O.C.K

Shane P.O.V

"and we ran back into the tour bus until you guys came back" I just finished telling the story of the fangirls and their chase.

Everbody was laughing, including mitchie and myself.

We decided not to go out for lunch because we didn't want to risk the chase happening again. So instead we got brown to get us food while we sorted out our fanmail.

" hey guys check this one" Caitlyn said, reading a letter.

"**Dear Nate, I'm your biggest fan!!! You totally rock and I want to marry you one day. Oh my gosh I love you SO much!! Angelina**."

We burst into fits of laughter.

"so are you going to marry her Nate?" I asked

"sure why not" he said.

Everybody laughed again

Mitchie P.O.V

"guys, listen to this one" I said, reading another letter.

"Dear Shane, Jason, and nate. I love you guys so much! You're my favorite band and your music is awesome. Plus, I think Shane has the best hair out of the band. Love, Cathy."

"you see" Shane said. "I told you I have awesome hair" he said.

"yeah shane sure you do" I said. Note the sarcasm.

"Hey!" he said, coming after me.

I ran to hide behind Nate. We had been pretty close since shane had introduced us. But he had none of that.

" don't put me in one of your silly fights" Nate said, shoving me in front of him. I was just about to get away when shane grabbed me, pinned me on the floor, and started to tickle me.

"no……shane…..stop" I managed to let out in midst of my laughing.

" who's got the best hair ever?" he asked me, and stopped tickling me for a while.

I put my finger to my chin as if thinking. "Joe Jonas" I yelled.

"That's it" he said, and started to tickle again.

"Shane…." I said, laughing as he knew my ticklish spots "fine" I choked out

"Shane grey has the best hair ever!" I shouted."" Now let me go" I said, fidgeting out of his grip. But he only held on tighter.

"Sorry, you missed your chance" he said, and tickled me some more.

"No fair" I said, trying to suppress my laughter and trying to pout. He looked at me and stopped tickling

"Ughh fine" Shane said, as he let go of me and got up. I smiled at him and got up as well, just in time to see that brown had came back with our food. We ate and then I went upstairs, trying to figure out a way to get Nate back for letting Shane get me before. I smiled daringly, suddenly coming up with a great idea, let's just say, the next time Nate uses his shampoo, his hair is going to be more colorful. Hehe.

I got out a bottle of pink dye I didn't know I had and went to the bathroom. I took the shampoo I knew nate only uses and squeezed the contenents and then re- filled it with the dye. I smiled again and then got out of the bathroom and headed down stairs, ready to rejoin them again.

We decided to watch a movie and just be lazy. Half way through the movie, Nate decided to take a shower. I had this smirk on my face and the other noticed it.

" are you okay mitchie?" Caitlyn asked me. I nodded.

" im fine" I said.

She shrugged. Half an hour later, we heard a scream.

"MITCHIE!"

Im sorry its short just don't have that many ideas for this I thoguth it would be a good ending.

Have you heard Justin Bieber and Sean Kingston's song "Eenie Meenie"? what do you think about it?

What do you think about miley recently.

What are you exited for more, camp rock two or the last song?

Well adios amigos. And review please

Please please please

Please please

Please.


	25. Chapter 22

Hey guys. Thank you so much I couldn't believe how many people reviewed on the last chapter. And guess what???????? JEMI ARE DATING! FINALLY!!!! I knew it was going to happen and kept reminding everyone of it.:) im so happy for them.

Yeah its great

I think she is acting way too old for her age and she said she found out who she is because of liam? Don't know I still don't like her

CAMP ROCK TWO!!!!! Last song looks really cool, but camp rock all the way!!

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock. So? Neither do you

Mitchie P.O.V

Nate came down his hair dripping wet. He took the towel of his head and we all laughed. His hair was bright pink.

"guys stop laughing" Nate said, annoyed.

"Aww" I went up to him and pinched his cheeks."I think you look good in pink." The others laughed again.

"your going to get it mitchie" he started chasing me around the bus and when he finally cornered me near the kitchen, he started tickling me.

" nate…..stop" I choked out, laughing.

" not until you apologize" he said.

" fine….im sorry" I said. He stopped tickling me.

"seriously what is it with you grays and tickling?" I asked them. Nate laughed but my question remained unanswered.

We headed to where the other were and sat on the couch.

" so how long does this stay on?" nate asked. I blushed.

"well the tube said at least a week" I said sheepishly.

" a week?! How am I supposed to show my face when we have concert tomorrow?" he asked.

" chill bro just put a hat on" shane answered.

Nate P.O.V

It was half past four when we headed to the arena the day after. I took a hat with me, just like they suggested, because there was no way people were going to see me with my hair like that.

We started to do sound check and when we finished we decided just to wait in mitchie's dressing room until we had to change.

Mitchie and shane were talking, Jason was reading a bird magazine, and Caitlyn said something about going to get some diet coke. I don't know why we even let her drink it, especially before shows. She gets all hyper and talks a lot and gets really annoying.

I sat on the keyboard she had there and started to play the keys to a song I had been working on a few days ago. You see I've been diagnosed with type one diabetes a few years ago. At first it was difficult to live with but then I started realizing I'm just going to have to hold on.

So that's what this songs mainly about. I've got the first and second verse done, and so is the chorus. I just have to finish the bridge and then its finished.

_Got the new today_

_Doctor said I had to stay_

_A little bit longer_

_And I'll be fine_

_When I thought it'd all been done_

_When I thought it'd all been said_

_A little bit longer and I'll be fine_

_But you don't know what you got till it's gone_

_And you don't know what it's like to feel so low_

_And every time you smile, you laugh, you glow_

_You don't even know, know, know. You don't even know_

_All this time goes by, _

_still no reason why, _

_a little bit longer and I'll be fine_

_waiting on a cure_

_but none of them are sure_

_a little bit longer and I'll be fine_

_but you don't know what you've got till it's gone_

_and you don't know what it's like to feel so low _

_and every time you smile, you laugh, you glow._

_You don't even know, know, know_

_You don't even know, know, know_

_You don't even know, know, know_

_But you don't know what you've got till its gone_

_And you don't know what it's like to feel so low_

_And every time you smile, you laugh, you glow_

_You don't even know, yeah. Yeah_

_You don't even know_

That's as far as I'd gotten to. I looked up to see mitchie looking at me and smiling. Jason and shane were arguing about something, but they were always arguing.

And I had no idea where Caitlyn was.

She stood up and came over. I made room for her on the stool and she sat down.

"that's beatiful" she said." Im sorry"

"its okay, I know there's nothing I can do about it except live with it" I said to her smiling.

"wait" she said "play the last bit again" so I played it.

"how about

_So wait till kingdom comes_

_All the highs and lows are gone_?

_A little bit longer and I'll be fine_" she said.

"that's awesome" I said to her, liking her lyrics.

"_But you don't know what you've got till its gone_

_And you don't know what it's like to feel so low_

_And every time you smile, you laugh, you glow_

_You don't even know, yeah. Yeah_

_You don't even know_

_So wait till kingdom comes_

_All the highs and lows are gone_

_A little bit longer and I'll be fine_

_I'll be fine" _I sang, smiling.

"thanks mitchie" I said to her, giving her a hug.

" its fine nate, I know I wasn't as close with you as I was with shane, but I think of you as a brother" she said. My smile got bigger.

"yeah me too" I said.

"hey nate, how bout you do that in tonights concert?" she said. My eyes lit up.

"yeah!" I went to go tell brown and Jeff, the stage manager, the change of plans. We practiced the song a million times and then it was time to perform.i put on my hat

Right before we got on stage to introduce mitchie, I saw Caitlyn. She was jumping up and down and smiling like crazy. I rolled my eyes and got onto the stage

" how are you all doing tonight?" I asked into my mike.

The crowd cheered loudly.

" so here she , our friend, mitchie toress" Jason screamed into his mike. If they could. The crown scremed louder when they saw mitchie come out. She waved at them.

" hey guys" she said and we started to play the songs off out play list.

We finished the last song and then I got onto the piano on stage and started talking to the audience.

" as you know, I've been diagnosed with diabetes, type one. So this song is about holding on when you have to face problems, much lke how I had to do. I hope you like it"

I started playing and singing, and by the looks of the thousands of screaming girls, they seemed to be liking it.

I finished th song and they started to cheer.

"thank you guys, we are connect three, I'm shane grey" shane said, waving

" thanks again and I'm Jason grey"

" I'm Nate grey, thanks you for having us tonight" I said and we all ran backstage.

I saw Caitlyn looking normal again, and she had a smile on her face. She gave me a big hug.

"you were awesome nate" she said.

"thanks" I said back. I pulled away and mitchie pulled me in a hug as well.

"that's great, nate" she said, giggling at the rhyme while pulling away.

"thanks" I said again. We started to go to our dressing rooms to change out of our sweaty clothes and take showers.

We finished the meet n' greet and went back to the bus.

We were all tired so we got straight to bed.

I got up the next morning and went downstairs. Everyone was already up and started laughing when I came in. apparently pink bed head was hilarious. we opened hot tunes while we were eating breakfast.

We were right on time. There was a news reporter talking about our performance yesterday.

" after the great note the concert ended on" she said, showing a picture of me on the piano " we noticed the hat nate was wearing" they showed another close up picture of me with my hat.  
"was teen heartthrob nate grey having a bad hair day?" she said

I groaned.

So how was it?? Please please review I love seeing them.

What do you think of alice in wonderland?

Do you have your copy of justin bieber my world 2.0?

Whats the song that's stuck in your head right now?

Adios amigos


	26. Chapter 23

Hey guys. :P thanks for reviewing. And I just want to say I won't be able to update next week because I am going away for a while. I'll try to update as soon as a can. so here it is

Disclaimer: I don't own any CR the kind of scene from Hannah Montana.

It's so AMAZING! Loved the checker board and the battle part.

No but I wish I did

In my head jason derulo-make a wave Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato (how awesome is it?)- and eenie meenie Justin Bieber and Sean Kingston.

Caitlyn P.O.V

We neared the end of the tour. There was about a week left. We were all disappointed about it, but I think mitchie and I were the most, considering it was our first tour we've ever been on. I guess she was having as much as I was the past three months.

We were all sitting in the main room of the bus, watching TV. I was sitting on the floor with Nate and Jason. Shane was up on the couch with mitchie.

It was about midnight. We usually slept about ten or eleven, but none of us could get to sleep tonight.

" hey Caitlyn, could I play you a new song I wrote?" mitchie asked me. I smiled.

"sure" I replied. She got up and I followed her.

We walked to her room and closed the door. She got her guitar out as I layed on her bed.

"_do me a favor_

_Tell me what you think about me_

_Tell me how you want us to be_

_Get out on a limb and just dream_

_Paint a picture_

_Choose your colors extra wise_

_Especially what you put on my mind_

_Imagine what it'd be like to touch the sky,yeah,yeah_

_Whoa your thought are gonna pick me up_

_Do you know it's good to feel too much!_

_Oooh, you got my head in the clouds_

_Oooh, you got me thinking out loud_

_The more you dream about me the more Ithat I believe_

_That nothings better out of reach,_

_So dream,dream,dream_

_I breathe your visions_

_They pull me through the coldest nights_

_They steer me towards that moments in life_

_When you show me what it means for you to be mine, yeah_

_Whoa your thought are gonna pick me up_

_Do you know it's good to feel too much!_

_Oooh, you got my head in the clouds_

_Oooh, you got me thinking out loud_

_The more you dream about me the more Ithat I believe_

_That nothings better out of reach,_

_So dream,dream,dream_

_Its like my birthday, everytime you look at me_

_Its like the best thing, everytime you dream,yeah,yeah,yeah"_

"that's beautiful mitchie" I said to mitchie as she set her guitar down and layed next to me.

"thanks." she told me. I sat up and looked at her.

"I know I haven't known you for long but I feel really close to you, you're like my sister" I said. She sat up and hugged me.

" I think of you as a sister too" she said, pulling away.

"so what do you want to do now sis?"I asked mitchie.

"how about we have a mini sleepover?" I asked.

"okay so how about you go change, bring some snacks, and a d.v.d and we can stay up here?" mitchie asked. You see, we got the only room that had a TV. the boys protested about this, but it was final

Mitchie P.O.V

When Caitlyn left, I took out my pajamas and got into them. I took out a few gossip magazines and layed them on the floor. I also set a few blankets there too.

Caitlyn came back, dressed, with a bowl of popcorn and a few movies.

" a walk to remember, alice in wonderland, or batman 3?" she asked me.

"Hmmm. Tough choice. I'd go with Alice in wonder land."

So she put it in. we got to the middle of the film and then we got bored, seeing as we saw the movie a couple times already.

We started to flip through the magazines.

I opened up onto a page of Taylor Laughtner and sighed. That guy was HOT!

" isin't taylor awesome?" I asked Caitlyn, looking over to her to see her opened up to a page of Robert Pattinson.

"he's okay, but I think Robert is amazing" she replied.

My mouth hung open. "how could you like Robert over Taylor. Tay is just adorable."

Shane P.O.V

I went up looking for Caitlyn and mitchie. I haven't heard from them since Caitlyn came and told us that they were going to wait a little and then go to sleep an hour ago.

I heard a sound coming from our bedroom. I knocked on the door and opened it.

"no taylor is"

"whats going on girks?" I asked them

"im trying to tell mitchie that Robert Patterson is way hotter than Taylor laughtner" Caitlyn told me.

"no taylor is" mitchie insisted

I looked at the floor as the girls continued to fight, to see bits of popcorn and magazines scattered everywhere.

"Come on, they're both losers" I said to them. They glared at me. "Jason fell asleep on the couch and nate is in the bathroom changing. I'm going to go get a glass of water."

I got out of the room and closed the door.

"Taylor Laughtner. Robert Pattinson. Helloo. Shane grey?"

So how was it???? Please please review. Sorry it's a bit short. So here's the Q's:

have you ever met a celebrity? Who and where?

Are you guys exited to see the movie Ramona and beezus that selena is starring in?

Jonas brothers are………………………………….

(don't u dare write anything bad for the last one ^^^ :P)

Bye bye


	27. Chapter 24

Hey guys im back!! I just felt I had to update. Thanks for the awesome reviews so listen I was just re reading my sotry and it was so confusing. So here is what I missed

They were best friends when mitchie was 5 and shane was seven

Shane and mitchie used to like in NJ, but shane moved to la when he was twelve and mitchie was ten.

They spent eight year apart, not eleven

I'm so so sorry that wasn't that clear at the beginning.

Disclaimer: I don't own any CR characters.

a)NO but I would like to

b)yeah!! I read the book just last year and it was awesome

c)Jonas brothers are ANGELS!! They rock!

Mitchie P.O.V

Today was the last day of tour. We were all going to fly back to New Jersey where the boys and caitlyn were going to stay at my house for a week or so. Then the boys would fly back to la and Caitlyn would go back to her parents in California.

There was going to be an end-of-tour party after our show tonight. It was going to be me, Caitlyn, the guys, the crew, a few people from the boys label and a few others.

We did sound check later that day and then got ready for the show.

"this is your last show on the tour mitchie, so make the most of it" nate told me.

I hugged him and then we got on stage.

We did our normal routine and did a few encores since it was our last show.

"thanks everyone for having me , I love you guys goodnight" I said into my mic and went offstage.

We had about an hour to get ready for the party so as soon as I stepped off from the stage, she grabbed me and dragged me into our dressing room.

Me and Caitlyn walked into the party room, which was held in the same arena that we played in.

There was lots of flashing lights and there was a DJ stand.

We spotted the boys, and went over to them. When they saw us, their jaws dropped.

"you guys look great" nate said to us.

"thanks" we replied.

Caitlyn was wearing a blue dress that reached right above her knees. It was ruffled and had a thin belt under the bust. She has blue eye shadow and some lip gloss on.

I was wearing a dress that was black till the bust and then silky soft pink. My eye shadow was light pink and I also put on lipgloss.

The boys were wearing matching tuxedos.

I spotted coming over.

"great job mitchie you did very well on this tour.

"thanks , it was so much fun".

We talked a little bit longer and then I excused myself and went to look for the boys and Caitlyn.

When I reached them ,they all had a look of relief on their faces. I saw a tall blonde standing next to them.

"mitchie this is alex camillo" shane introduced me to the mystery person.i knew she was another singer in the business. She was the type of singer that was visibly fake and didn't appreciate her fans, but tried to make the press think she did.

"oh I'm mitchie torres, nice to meet you" I said to her, holding my hand up.

"of course it is" she told me, not shaking my hand. I slowly put it down.

" so shane wanna dance" alex asked him.

He looked at me "um no thanks I'll pass"

"come on it's a chance of a life time" she told him and dragged him away. I laughed at his pained expression.

"someone is a little too full of herself" I said the others. They nodded.

After a while shane came back. "she was way too clingy" he told us. We laughed.

We danced the rest of the night and had so much fun.

We stayed at a hotel tonight and we would fly back home tomorrow morning. We reached the hotel, tired out.

We got our room keys and said goodnight, going into our separate room.

We fell asleep as soon as our head touched the pillow.

"mitchie caitlyn wake up" we heard a voice say the next morning, waking us up. It was Jason.

"noo" I moaned.

" get up" he said. I felt something heavy on my bed so I assumed it was him. I hit him with a pillow.

"too tired" Caitlyn told him.

" well its eleven thirty" he told us. That made us get up, wide awake.

"oh my gosh just one hour till the plane leaves" Caitlyn said.

I headed into the bathroom to wash my face.

__

We headed downstairs to the lobby a little over half past eleven to see nate and shane waiting for us impatiently.

" finally, what took you guys so long" nate asked us while they grabbed the one suit case me and Caitlyn were sharing. They were bringing the rest later.

"well Jason just woke us up half an hour ago" I retorted.

"Jason! I told you to wake them up at ten" nate said.

"well there was a bird marathon on animal planet, and I couldn't miss it" he told us while getting into the car.

"Jason" we all groaned.

Sorry it weas kinda short I have to leave now. Here are the quick questions

Whats your favorite color.

Do you guys like Ashley t's guilty's pleasure? Fave song?

How do you guys love jemi???

Adios amigos


	28. Chapter 25

Hey guys. Hows it going? Thanks for all the reviews it really means a lot. I don't have much of an authors note so ill go on.

Yellow!!! I love Yellow! And blue.

Yeah I love its alright, its ok

YES!! Omg they are sooooooo CUTE!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock!!

"mom!" I screamed when we reached the airport in New Jersey. I ran to her and sqeezed her tightly.

"oh mitch your never going on tour again. I missed you too much" she said to me, letting me go to hug the others.

When we all finished we headed to the car. We were six and the car only held five to I had to sit on shanes lap while Jason was in the passenger sear next to mom.

"your dad wanted to be here but he had to stay in his shop and watch over it" mom told me. I nodded. "he'll be back before dinner"

We reached the house and got out.

When we entered the house, mom headed straight for the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

I led them upstairs. The boys and Caitlyn were looking at the pictures on the wall by the stairs.

Some of them were me alone, some of my parent, a few of my parents and I, me and sierra, and one with me and Shane.

" I look hot in this picture" Shane told me, smirking, referring to the one with him in it. I rolled my eyes and hit him on the head. "Jerk"

We reached my room and I opened the door. It wasn't much. Pink walls. A medium size bed. A vanity table. A dresser. Two closet. No big deal. Also, my suitcase was waiting for me there.

"just like I remembered" shane said. I smiled.

"well cait will sleep here with me" I told them. " you guys can sleep in the guest room"I said, getting out of my room to show them where they would sleep.

" this is your room" I said to them, opening a door close to mine. It only had two beds so one of them had to sleep on the floor.

" dibs on a bed" shane said when he saw this. " me too" nate said.

" oh man, that not faiiiiir" Jason whined.

We all laughed. We left the boys to settle in while we un packed our things.

After about an hour, mom called us down to eat some snacks.

We went to get the boys and headed down. Mom had baked her famous triple chocolate brownies.

" this is the best thing I ever tasted" said nate when he tried some.

" yeah, you're a great cook Connie" Caitlyn said.

"thanks. But don't eat too much, or youll be too full for the feast I'm going to put out for dinner today" she told us. We all laughed. Typical mom.

I took two mattresses from the storage and set one up in the my room and one in the boys. Then we all went to my room until it was time for dinner.

"dad!" I shouted when he came through the door.

"honey I missed you so much" he told me.

"I missed you too" I said.

"dad this is Caitlyn, I met her at camp rock." I introduced her to him.

" nice to meet you Caitlyn" he said while shaking her hand.

"you too " she told him.

"please, call me steve" he told her.

"daddy, these are nate, shane, and Jason, you remember them don't you?" I asked him. It took a while for him to think. Then his head snapped up.

" oh yes. Hello boys nice to see you again" he said as he shook each ones' hand.

"come on guys din- oh steve, you're back" connie said, smiling.

"hello" he said as he hugged her.

Then we all sat down and started dinner. Mom had cooked so much, that we all had stomach aches at the end exept for shane and caitlyn.

Mom and dad decided they were going to sleep even thought it was only 9. We decided to stay a little longer and watch a movie.

"so what do you guys want to watch?" nate asked.

We all shrugged.

"how about the dark knight?" I suggested. They all stared at me.

"since when did you like movies like that" nate asked me. I shrugged again.

"I don't know, I just felt like it" I told them

"oh please she can't survive going through the whole movie without hiding behind a pillow" shane said. I turned to him.

"I bet that I can" I told him. He scoffed. " then do it"

"fine!"

"fine!"

So nate put in the movie.

Caitlyn left and then came back with a bowl of popcorn. she sat down next to shane where he took a handful and stuffed it into his mouth.

"aren't you guys full from al that food?" I asked them.

They looked at me. "nevermind" I dismissed.

We got until half of the movie when I shrieked and hid behind Jason, who was sitting next to me.

"I told you so" shane smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"so I cracked, so what" I told him. He shrugged.

When the movie finished, we were all asleep in the living room.

We woke up the next morning, confused for a second why we were asleep in the living room. Then we remembered the movie.

We decided to shower and then we were going to head the local pool. It was a really random idea but it was oddly hot and we had our bathing suits.

I put on my hot pink bikini and slipped into short shorts and a tank top for the ride. I put a towel, my cell phone, money, a few magazines and some lip-gloss in a beach bag and slipped on my sunglasses.

The others were ready too so we headed downstairs and told mom where we were going. She said to have fun and then we left.

We rode in my moms' car with shane driving.

When we got there, we got some towels and set them on a few chairs.

"were going to go swim now mitchie are you coming?" Caitlyn asked referring to her and the guys. I shook my head.

"no, I'm going to l ay here for a while" I said, laying on the chair and took a magazine out. She shrugged and went to join the boys by the pool.

I was just reading about Miley Cyrus' latest boyfriend when I felt a shadow on top of me.

I looked up and saw Shane.

"come on mitchie" he said pulling me up. I removed my short and tank top and sat at the edge of the pool, dunking my feet in.

Shane was already wet so he jumped straight into the pool. When he resurfaced, he looked at me.

"mitchie get in" he told me. I shook my head. "it's cold" I said.

Shane got out of the pool and came towards toward me and pushed me in.

I resurfaced and then glared at him.

It was time to eat lunch and then we bought some ice- cream.

"mitchie" shane said.

I turned to face him and then I got hit with ice- cream

Please review!!!


	29. A N

Hey guys ;P sorry I didn't update last week or the one before. I don't have any ideas. So help. Also………………………tomoro's my birthday!!!! Yay for meeee ;):) I'll try to update soon.

Avoir.


	30. Note

Hey guys ;) I'm sorry I didn't update in a while. Its just finals are this week and I have NO inspiration. So unless I get an idea. I don't really know when I'll update. But I'll try to do it by next week. Im sorry. I need to know where this story in going. ;)


	31. Chapter 26

Heyy guys ;) im sorry I didn't update in a long long time. My bad. But I didn't have any ideas. Thanks to everyone who said happy birthday! It meant a lot and it was the best birthday ever.

This chapter is for xxMylifeunwrittenxx the 100th reviewer! Yaaay. And she did give me a couple ideas. And it also is for duckvader23.

Thanks again guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock. Nuff said.

Mitchie P.O.V

The week the guys and Caitlyn were staying for soon came to an end.

The day before they were going back to their homes, we were all sitting on the couch.

Exept for Caitlyn. She was talking to mom about who knows what.

We were watching t.v, but none of us were really paying attention. I got up and went outside into the front yard.

I sat on the swing set that we had built a long time ago, swinging lightly. I sighed.

Why did I have to go back to school? Going back to being unpopular and unloved.

With the boys and Caitlyn, I felt like I had friends and that I was someone, and not a no one like I felt like when I went to school all alone.

I heard the front door open and close. I looked and saw Caitlyn come and sit down in the swing next to me.

" I'm going to miss you guys" I told her. She looked at me.

"I know how you feel" she said.

" what's your school like?" I asked her. We started talking about boarding school and about her friends there.

"why don't you go to normal school" I asked her.

" I did when I was in the fourth grade. I got kicked out on the third week for hitting some girl" she told me. We laughed. "I've been changing school each year since"

We talked some more and then decided to go back inside.

After dropping Caitlyn and the guys the next morning, I immediately missed them.

I'm going back to school tomorrow and I was really dreading it.

I hated facing those people who were better than me. All those designer girls and bimbo blondes.

And there was Melissa, the queen bee at my school. She was a cheerleader and the most popular girl at my school.

Almost all the boys were in love with her. Probably the girls too. In fact, the only people in the school who don't worship her were me and sierra. That's part of the reason why she hates us.

When we were in the ninth grade, we were the best of friends. That was, until she started being snobby and all about makeup and boys.

She's been making my life miserable ever since.

She was the main reason I didn't want to back to school.

But I had to face the music.

I slammed the door. I heard my mother calling for me but I ignored her and went upstairs to my room. I let the tears fall as a fell onto my bed, muffling my crying by pressing my mouth onto my pillow.

It hasn't been a week of school and they already had me like this. I had gained confidence at camp rock but I still was shy and let them push me and let them push my buttons. I still didn't have the guts to tell them off, so they just kept bullying me.

They have been even worse to me since sierra left. She was on scholarship in China. She was happy there, ofcourse I missed her, but we often send each other emails and talk on the phone until my mother comes in and reminds us how much an international phone call costs.

I heard my mother come in and sat on my bed. She rubbed my back and started to talk to me.

"what's wrong mitchie" she asked.

" n-nothing"

"what happened?" she tried again.

"it nothing, I'm fine" I said again, wiping my cheek. She sighed.

"If you want to talk, I'm here" she stood up and left.

I stayed in my room till I got hungry around dinner time.

"hey mom, dad. Hello Caitlyn" I said absentmindedly as I sat on the dining table.

I did a double take and my eyes widened.

"Caitlyn?"

I rushed to her and gave her a giant hug.

"what are you doing here?" I asked her, not letting go.

" I'm going to start in your school" I think I screamed then.

" why?" I asked, pulling away.

"well my parents were going to ship me to my grandma in minisota after I returned because they are going to be on a cruise for about six months. So I asked them if I could stay with you, and they said they were okay with it" she said. "so I asked Connie and Steve and they said they were fine with it"

" then why did you go back to California?" I asked

" I went back to get my clothes and other stuff" she said. " which reminds me, can you help me unpack?" she asked.

"sure" I told her.

We spent the rest of the day unpacking and just having a good time.

Mom and dad said we could make the guest room her room and we decided to go to the mall tomorrow to get things that will make caitlyns' room more hers.

Caitlyn would be starting with me on Monday.

I felt a little better about the whole bullying situation.

At least I had someone there with me

Sorry it's a bit short. Well how was it? please please please review. So pm me if you have anhy ideas. Also, check out my new smitchei one shot Sad. And review it too.

What did you think of Miley in the last song.

What are you most exited to see: eclipse, camp rock 2, Ramona and beezus, the karate kid, or Hellcats starring Ashley Tisdale and Alyson milchalka.

Did you hear about the jemi breakup? What did you think? Are they better together or alone?

Have you guys saw mileys video cant be tamed? Sooo?

REVIEW!


	32. Chapter 27

**Hey guys :D I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I don't update during the summer. I forgot. And I gave up on the reaching the hundred chapter goal I said I would. I kind of lost interest. And also, this chapter is the last ;(. I'm sorry. But I might be starting a new twilight fic. Tell me the characters you like in them and I'll try to include. Thank you!**

**tHank you to EVERYONE who reviewed-alertewd- or favorite this story. It mean a lot to me. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock. or camp rock 2 for that matter. Anyone else exited? Cause I'm soooooo not!**

Mitchie p.o.v

After going to the shopping for caitlyns' things, we headed to the food court. It was ten minutes to two.

We ordered our food and then sat down at one of the tables.

" so hows school been with those snotty girls?" Caitlyn asked. I sighed.

" just peachy" I said sarcastically, giving her a fake smile. She giggled.

" forget them, they won't touch you as long as I'm around" she said seriously. I gave her a real smile.

" so what now ?" she asked me.

"well we have to get you supplies and other school stuff so we better get moving" I told her.

We spent the rest of the afternoon getting other things for Caitlyn. Its was so great having her here.

Caitlyn p.o.v

I woke up at five, excited to be going to normal school. I took a shower, got dressed, then went downstairs to find that I had gotten up way too early and the lights weren't even on.

I guessed that the others were still asleep.

I wandered around the house, not knowing what to do. I sat on the couch and flickled through the television. Of course there was nothing on.

I sighed, just now remembering that mitchie said that school starts at half past seven. Oh well.

I decided to go for a jog. I went back upstairs, changed to jogging clothes, got my ipod, and then left.

I took about an hour, just going around the neighborhood. It was dead. I guess everyone in this place is not a morning person, I thought to myself.

I got back to the house, to find Connie up, baking some chocolate chip pancakes. Mm my favorite. Or not, I love lots of things. Only if it's connie's.

She looked shocked to see me come in. She turned around sheepishly with a mouthful of chocolate.

" Caitlyn? Where were you? I thought you were asleep?" I smiled.

" just went out for a jog" she smiled back and then I went upstairs to get out of these sweaty clothes and to get another cold shower.

I had just came out of the bathroom and redressed when I heard a knock. I opened to find a smiling mitchie.

" you're in a good mood today" I pointed out after she told me that breakfast was ready.

" yeah I figured I shouldn't let Mellissa get to me" she told me. I smiled.

" good for you" I told her.

We sat down on the table and connie brought a plate of pancakes to me. I smiled up at her and took a bite.

" Mnnmmm these are so good they should be illegal" I told her. She pinched my cheeks and smiled.

We just talked until it was time to leave. I was very jumpy and hyper. Mitchie noticed this also.

" don't bother getting excited cait, my school not that great. It's a pain" she told me. I shrugged. I was still excited nonetheless.

" so lets get going then" I told her.

It took fifteen minutes so we left at seven so we could get our schedule. I had about everything with Mitchie except maths, biology, and English.

Mitchie p.o.v

Well this is great. Almost all my periods are with Caitlyn. Even music!

We made our way to homeroom, checked Caitlyn in with the teacher, then sat down. We left a text for the boys. They probably are still asleep.

They're in New York right now for a concert at times square. It was supposed to be huge. Well, well see it on hot tunes this afternoon. We wished them luck and closed our phones just before the bell rang.

The bell signaling the end of the period rang when we were done then we headed to history after stopping at our lockers.

The locker next to mine has been empty since Sierra left so we managed to convince the receptionist to give it to Caitlyn.

Unfortunately, Melissa was in the class with us too. She walking in while me and Caitlyn were in the middle of a conversation.

" oooh. Little mitchie has a new loser friend. Who knew?" Melissa said and her cronies, sarah and Melanie laughed their obnoxious high- pitched fake laugh.

I heard Caitlyn scoff and so did Melissa. She turned to Caitlyn.

" if you want to survive this school, stay away from _her_" she said, glancing at me like I was gum stuck on the soles of her fifty- dollar designer prada shoes. I scoffed mentally.

" back away, princess. Don't mess with me if you know whats best for you" Caitlyn retorted, giving her a fake smile. I smiled.

Melissa looked shocked for a second that someone stood up to her, but then replaced it with a glare " whatever"

I burst out laughing as soon as she was out of earshot. Caitlyn looked at me then joined in on the laughter.

The rest of the periods flew by and soon it was time for lunch.

It was a small school, and gossip traveled around quickly. Others heard about what Caitlyn did and couldn't believe it.

As soon as we entered the cafeteria, the whispers started. I caught just a few.

_I hear she just told Melissa off._

_I can't believe she did that_

_Who does she think she is?_

The last comment made me a little angry and I sent a glare to the girl who said it. I don't know where I'm getting all this courage, I usually sat in the cafeteria alone. People usually ignored me or made my life here hell.

Then I heard Melissa. " itchy mitchie thinks shes all that because she has a stupid bodyguard to defend her" I kept on walking. Either Caitlyn didn't hear that or she ignored it.

We got in line. Grabbed our trays and food, then went to sit on the empty table in the back of the room.

The cafeteria was pretty loud after that. After eating, me and cait decided to go outside seeing as the sun was very bright.

Lunch was almost over and we had to go back to class. I had biology next and Caitlyn had drama.

I said goodbye then went into biology. I was the first one in there. The bad part is, Melissa was in this class too. I went to the back of the room and took a seat. I took out my phone and decided to call rang four times before he picked it up.

"Hello?" answered a cheery voice. I giggled.

"hey Jason"

"Mitchie!" he said. I laughed.

"Yes, it's me" I said.

"Hold on a sec, "Shane's changing, let me get him" I heard Jason shouting for Shane to come.

"Hello?" Shane said.

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey Mitch, hows it going?"

"It's good. How 'bout you?"

" were fine, a little tired, but fine. Hows cait?"

"shes great. Wait, how do you know cait was here?" I asked.

" well, she sorta told us, but threatened to kill us if we said anything to you" he said, sounding guilty. I giggled.

" okay then" I said. The other student were filling up the room and I was about to say goodbye to shane when Melissa snatched the phone away from me.

" ooh. First mitchie brings her own personal bodyguard, now she's on the phone with someone. Who knew she had a life" Melissa said and laughed her evil laugh, everyone laughed after her.

She looked at the phone. "shane? Like what, Shane Grey? Yeah right. Like shane would want to be caught dead talking to you" she said and then spoke into the phone. " who is this? Another one of mitchies loser friends? Or is it Shane grey? Listen, why would you be talking to Torres, she so lame." She said all in one breath.

"stop it, you just want attention from everybody else. Like you really know _the_ Shane Grey. Stop lying Torres, your still pathetic" she said. That did it. I ran out of the room towards the girls bathroom, tears falling.

I could barely hear them laughing at me. if only they knew the truth.

I sat in the bathroom crying, until it was time for the next period. I have never ditched anything before, but I didn't care.

I mopped up my face the best I could and then went ot the next period which happened to be gym. And lucky for me, Melissa was in that class, _too_. Note the sarcasm.

Well at least I have Caitlyn this time. I saw her in the locker room. She saw through me and noticed my puffy eyes. I told her what happened and she got angry.

She was about to go tell Melissa off when I grabbed her.

" it's fine Caitlyn. She just wants attention" I told her. she looked at me.

" you can't let her get away with this mitchie, she deserves to be told off" she argued.

"just leave it okay" I told her. She sighed and looked away, saying nothing.

" listen up girls, today's game is volley ball. Captains are Torres and Adams." The coach said as we entered the gym. I sighed went up to the front with a girl called Laura Adams.

We flipped a coin and she got to go first.

"Melissa"

"Caitlyn"

"Sarah"

"Jude"

Other names were called and then we had our teams. Melissa was smirking at me. we were both infront of the net.

"Ready to lose, loser?" she asked. I ignored her and played the game.

When it was Caitlyn's' turn to serve, she had an evil smirk on her face.

Melissa was just standing there on the other side of the net, examining her nails. She didn't like any sports.

I saw Caitlyn looking straight at her.

The coach blew her whistle and Caitlyn served the ball. But she was aiming it at Melissa's head. Of course she wasn't paying any attention, so she got hit in the head and fell back onto the floor with a scream.

I stared at Caitlyn incredulously. She had a smirk on her face. She then stated laughing, then I did too, then soon the whole room was laughing at Melissa. She huffed then left the room, probably to the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup.

The coach whistled to tell us to continue the game after everyone was finished laughing. Caitlyn gave me a high five and I got the giggles all over again.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you did this"

It was about a month after the Melissa fiasco at the gym. We told the boys about it and they laughed at it as well, congratulating Caitlyn.

It was my 19th birthday. The boys flew in from California and they threw me a surprise party. Its was great and full of decorations. And a huge cake.

And my incredible friends actually got me a car! A Porsche to be exact! I couldn't believe this.

" well you deserve it" nate said. I gave him a hug and one to all the others.

"thanks you guys so much" I said.

"well it was mostly shane's idea. He sid that Porsche was your dream car. So we got you one" caitlyn told me.

I turned to shane and enveloped him in a bear hug.

"thank you shane" I told him.

"No problem" he replied, kissing my head.

I can't believe what happened these past few years. Shane left, I was miserable, Shane was miserable, we reunited, I met Caitlyn, and then she going to school with me, and now this.

I wasn't sure what was going to happen next but I knew I have the best friends in the world. And that we were going to be best friends for life.

**Did you get the last bit. Best friends for life? As in the title. Anyways, I hope you liked the story.**

**Thank you to EVERYONE who ever reviewed I really appreciate it. and please review this final time and tell me how this whole story was. I tried to make it a long last chapter. Don't forget to answer on the twilight thing. **

**What do you think about this story?**

**Did you see eclipse? And how hot Taylor Laughtner was in it? oh my god!**

**Did eclipse change your mind? Team Werewolf or Vampire?**

**REVIEW!**

**My final answers**

**a) XXX**

**b) I love eclilpse and taylor laughtner was AWESOME! I really loved him and his character, Jake. I love him!**

**c) nope. I was TEAM WEREWOLF from the beginning. Never change**

**d)XXX**

**BYE. :D thanks for sticking through with this story and thanks to everyone who reviewed-alerted-or favorited. Thanks.**


End file.
